<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巢 by withoutleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328416">巢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf'>withoutleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Nest (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dn相关短篇合集。cp很杂，我尽量标注，没标注就是友情/亲情向。<br/>大致写于2016年-2018年，老福特失守所以搬来ao3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>佩达/伊丽莎白, 卢比纳特&amp;阿尔杰塔, 杰兰特&amp;阿尔杰塔, 杰兰特/贝斯柯德, 杰兰特/阿尔杰塔, 贝斯柯德/阿尔杰塔</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 黄金杰兰特之翼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没头没尾的小故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你这笨蛋！！”</p><p>清晨的军营并不太安宁，一声怒吼从杰兰特的帐篷里传出来。</p><p>巴尔纳一副承受不来的样子，立刻捂上了耳朵。并且很快他就为此感到庆幸了。</p><p>“你这笨蛋！”阿尔杰塔的声音穿透了整个军营，以至于杰兰特开始担心她龙啸般的音量会暴露他们的身份，“简直蠢透了！现在该怎么办！”</p><p>“你的声音会把大家都吵醒的，”杰兰特赶紧安抚她，“我相信这个问题是可以解决的。”</p><p>阿尔杰塔没接话，暴躁地走来走去，眼睛一直瞪着杰兰特。</p><p>杰兰特无辜地抖了抖翅膀，落了几根金色的羽毛。</p><p>是的，今天早上叫醒杰兰特的不是帐篷透进的阳光，而是背部的不适——自己仰卧着，还把翅膀压在了下面。</p><p>最令人惊恐的，大概是当他想收回翅膀的时候，却失败了。</p><p>“你生下来就会剑术，难道还不知道怎么收起自己的翅膀？！”阿尔杰塔说，“我以前怎么没见你这副蠢样。”</p><p>“怎么啦？”卡拉秋是最后一个出现在杰兰特帐篷外的人。她用法杖顶端撑着脑袋，让自己不至于倒下睡着，努力睁大眼睛扫视每一个人。</p><p>特拉玛依摇头，内尔文摊手，巴尔纳的手还捂着耳朵，没听见卡拉秋的问话。</p><p>卡拉秋驱散睡意，抬起法杖念了句咒语，巴尔纳凭着战士的直觉狼狈地躲开飞来的火焰，一脸茫然地看着卡拉秋。</p><p>卡拉秋放弃了，而贝思科德则冲着帐篷扬声问了一句：“杰兰特？你还好吧？”</p><p>我不太好。杰兰特这样想着别过头瞅了瞅自己金色的翅膀：“没事！我和阿尔杰塔在聊天呢！”</p><p>阿尔杰塔想揍他。</p><p>她也这样做了。</p><p>帐篷外的几个人交换了一下怀疑的眼色。</p><p>“他们是吵架了吧？”内尔文求证。</p><p>“希望他们能早点吵完。”巴尔纳接话，“我们今天还要向南走出黑山山角啊。”<br/>
特拉玛依脸色变了变，他是队伍里脚程最慢的。</p><p>“要么我们去劝劝？”他说。</p><p>“现在你只有两个选择了。”阿尔杰塔环胸站着，“要么，我帮你把你的翅膀砍了——”</p><p>“我选第二个。”杰兰特立刻说。</p><p>“那你赶紧从帐篷后面溜走吧。”阿尔杰塔面无表情，“找个没人的地方等你学会怎么收翅膀再回来，顺便给我带几块黑曜石，点心快吃完了。”</p><p>所以当特拉玛依他们得到允许进入帐篷的时候，看到的就是翘着腿坐在箱子上嘎吱嘎吱嚼宝石的阿尔杰塔。</p><p>卡拉秋努力忽略黑曜石上的缺口：“阿尔杰塔，杰兰特呢？”</p><p>“他被我骂跑了。”阿尔杰塔吞掉最后一口宝石，潇洒地拍了拍手上的碎屑，“你们不是说今天要行军吗？不用等他了，拆营走吧。”</p><p>“我不记得杰兰特有这么大一个箱子啊。”巴尔纳气喘吁吁地拖着箱子。</p><p>杰兰特蜷缩在箱子里做了一个抱歉的表情，用翅膀挡住了脸。</p><p>辛苦你了，巴尔纳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小杰兰特在写信</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔杰塔。</p><p>杰兰特写下这几个字之后就停住了，咬着笔尾不说话。</p><p>“你不喜欢我学习人类的知识，但我觉得写信这一项还不错。”他写道，“事实上，要不是找不到你，我才不会用这种一看就很傻的办法。”</p><p>“那个冒险家看起来似乎没有以前那么不顺眼了，”他皱着眉头写，“虽然还是一副什么都懂的样子，但是开始为我解答问题了。”</p><p>“读到这，你肯定要拎起剑去找那个冒险家算帐了，我知道你不想让我知道那么多事情。”他越写越顺畅，“但我感觉比以前那种迷茫的状态好得多，反正你现在也不在这里，管不了我们了对不对？”</p><p>“我仿佛看到你的剑尖要对准我了。”他沾了沾墨水，“顺便说一声，我在阿努阿兰德居然还见到了红龙卢比纳特，虽然只是意念体。他是我见过最奇怪的龙，明明早就堕落了，还对人类的礼仪那么痴迷。他说他比你更强，这是真的吗？”</p><p>杰兰特满意一笑，这下阿尔杰塔肯定顾不上打他了。</p><p>“酒味牛奶我喝掉了五瓶。”杰兰特开始絮絮地写些琐事，“我记得按照你说的把瓶子放好了，没有再像上次那样丢得到处都是。”</p><p>“我们找到了佩达的下落，我正要启程去找他。你要是回来估计也见不到我了，那个地方又远又偏僻。”杰兰特潦草地涂写，“我和那个冒险家立下了一个约定，我有点后悔没在你走之前和你也立下一个。”</p><p>杰兰特发了会呆，忽然想起来了什么，在末尾添上了落款。</p><p>“你的兄弟，杰兰特。”</p><p>杰兰特吹干墨迹，把信装进信封里。</p><p>“我该怎么把信寄给你呢，阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特看着封好的信封喃喃自语，“你的宝玉在贝思科德那，难道要给他吗？不，绝对不行。”他气恼地反驳自己：“我绝不承认那家伙是阿尔杰塔你的继承者。”</p><p>杰兰特的手里凝聚起一团光，信封随着光芒渐盛而炸开，碎成灰尘，只有一小片幸免遇难。</p><p>杰兰特又拿起笔，在上面又添了几笔。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔。”他有些哽咽了，但轻声重复道，“我的姐妹。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 记忆模糊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卢比纳特/艾奥纳 单箭头</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“这不是你把头埋进雪里就能解决的问题，艾奥纳！”卢比纳特气得跺脚，把雪花踩地飞溅。</p><p>在蜷缩成团窝在雪里的艾奥纳闻言抬起头来，呆呆地看着他。</p><p>卢比纳特期待地看着他。</p><p>下一秒，艾奥纳哇地一声哭了出来。</p><p>“我……这个大陆……怎么办……”</p><p>卢比纳特颓然地垂下了肩膀，头疼地揉着额头：“你先别哭了！至少告诉我是怎么回事啊！”</p><p>艾奥纳抽抽噎噎地答话：“很危险…我感觉得到我很危险…”</p><p>卢比纳特回忆了一下艾奥纳小小的宝玉，表情变得有点奇怪：“我不是说你弱的意思——但是，怎么说呢，要是你真的要做什么危险的事情，我也可以阻止你啊？但说到底，你到底是觉得自己会伤害到谁啊？”</p><p>这时候艾奥纳一声不吭，闷闷地抱着膝盖坐在雪地里。</p><p>卢比纳特叹了口气，席地坐在他旁边，朝艾奥纳探过去：“不哭啦？我真的觉得你应该去多交些朋友。”</p><p>“不想去。”艾奥纳罕见地嘟囔着反驳，“没有人给我的感觉和你一样。”</p><p>“可能是因为我们都是混沌龙的碎片吧。”卢比纳特摸着下巴，“但是混沌龙碎片里像样的家伙真是没有几个，当然啦，如果你指的是像我这么帅气的人的话，那更是不可能找得到第二个了…”</p><p>艾奥纳歪着脑袋看着他。</p><p>“啊总之，”卢比纳特意识到自己的跑题，咳了一声，“就像我总和你说的，什么都不做是不能解决问题的。”</p><p>艾奥纳咬着嘴唇思考。</p><p>卢比纳特揉了揉艾奥纳的脑袋，雪花被他从头发上抖落下来。</p><p>2</p><p>“我的翅膀一直是这样。”艾奥纳歪着脑袋，“摸起来冰冰凉凉的。”</p><p>卢比纳特感兴趣地伸出手摸了两把：“我还以为是因为你总躺在雪地里，这么看以后去泰努玛拉真应该带上你。”</p><p>“泰努玛拉？”艾奥纳的翅膀抖了两下，“那是什么地方。”</p><p>“非常炎热，又终年不下雨，所以到处都是金黄色的沙子。那里和炎热却潮湿的莲花沼泽离得那么近，气候差异却很大。”卢比纳特顿了顿，“你应该去看看外面的世界，艾奥纳，你太久没有离开过哈夫林了。”</p><p>“外面都是人，我不敢出去。”艾奥纳睁着泪汪汪的眼睛。</p><p>“真是不让人省心啊。”卢比纳特笑着对他说，“虽然你是龙，但总觉得你会被人欺负了哭着跑回来再也不肯出去呢。”</p><p>“其实卢比纳特你教给我的东西我都记住啦。”艾奥纳不好意思地捂住了泛红的脸，透过指缝悄悄看着他。</p><p>“是吗？”卢比纳特逗他，“是谁连我的气味都记不住，还以为有冒险家闯进来了？”</p><p>3</p><p>“我和你提过的，精灵中的最强者，梅里恩戴尔，你还记得吧？”卢比纳特躺在屋檐上，百无聊赖地望着天空</p><p>“……”</p><p>“艾奥纳？”卢比纳特支起身子，疑问地看向艾奥纳。</p><p>“……我记得。”艾奥纳蹲在他旁边，闷闷地答道。</p><p>“哎，其实也没什么要说的。”卢比纳特把手臂垫在头下面，调整了个舒服的姿势，“我就是忽然又想到她了。”</p><p>“……，”艾奥纳憋了半天才开口，“要么你去看看她？”</p><p>“其实我离开王城也不太久…”卢比纳特猛地坐起来，左手攥成拳头砸在右手掌心，“算了，管他的，干脆听你的，去看看她好了。”</p><p>“晚上，晚上有点黑。”艾奥纳磕磕绊绊地说道，“你明天早上再出发吧？”</p><p>“别担心我！”卢比纳特左手打了个响指，掌心上燃起了一片火焰，他指了指艾奥纳边上的油灯，油灯里的火焰一下变得鲜红而明亮，“我下次再来找你聊天。”</p><p>艾奥纳看着卢比纳特的红色翅膀渐渐消失在星空里，有点惆怅。等他看到怀里抱着的油灯的时候，却又开心了起来。</p><p>4</p><p>艾奥纳想起那段记忆的时候，是个卢比纳特不在的清晨。</p><p>哈夫林还在下雪，而继承了混沌龙记忆的艾奥纳想起了一段混沌龙的、危险的、必须毁掉的记忆。</p><p>艾奥纳手忙脚乱了两天，卢比纳特一直没有回来。</p><p>艾奥纳哭了出来。</p><p>他知道这次哭泣与以往全然不同。</p><p>但只有他一个人知道。</p><p>5</p><p>艾奥纳解释道：“虽然我知道很多事情，但我也忘记了很多事情…”</p><p>6</p><p>“还有，”卢比纳特说，“出现你面前艾奥纳的意念体，说他的记忆模模糊糊的？”</p><p>7</p><p>“我们后会有期吧。”艾奥纳抬起手，消失在白光中，“等一切事情都结束了，我就在哈夫林…”</p><p>那个满目白雪的地方，等你。</p><p> </p><p>只是遗忘了一件，只有我自己知道的事情。</p><p>而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卢比纳特&amp;阿尔杰塔<br/>游戏支线的扩写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不是说好了不打我了吗？！”卢比纳特大叫着展开翅膀，阿尔杰塔的剑擦着他的鞋底扫过，“我看你是女人的样子才不打你的！”</p><p>阿尔杰塔的眼泪早就被她自己擦干净了，此时这双眼睛上下扫了卢比纳特，意味不明地挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“我是说真的。”卢比纳特试图让自己看起来更诚恳一点，“你的大部分力量都用在别的地方对不对？”</p><p>你现在别说变成龙的形态了，估计连翅膀都不能展开了。卢比纳特默默的想，所以我只要飞走你就打不着我。</p><p>不知道阿尔杰塔是不是看穿了他的想法，她手里的已经开始聚集气流了。</p><p>“我们不非得争出高下吧？”卢比纳特慢吞吞地下落，“如果哪些话冒犯到你了我现在收回——天哪，我居然没有如何和另一只龙打交道的知识。”</p><p>阿尔杰塔看见卢比纳特一边小心翼翼地观察着她有没有攻击的意思一边踩在地面上收起翅膀，失声笑了出来。</p><p>卢比纳特目瞪口呆地看着阿尔杰塔笑声越来越大，直到笑得不行然后坐到了地上，把双剑都扔在了一旁。</p><p>卢比纳特明智地吞下了关于人类礼仪的任何理论，蹲在她面前晃了晃自己的手。</p><p>阿尔杰塔没搭理他，把手搭在了眼睛上，长长地唿出了一口气。</p><p>想打就打，不想打了就扔剑。卢比纳特忍不住在心里吐槽，她肯定一点人类的礼仪都没学过。</p><p>“喂，卢比纳特是吧。”阿尔杰塔偏头问道，“我要去找点吃的，你要不要一起？”</p><p>“吃的？”卢比纳特说，“你打算吃什么？”</p><p>“不知道，”阿尔杰塔站起来，戴上了兜帽，“也许去找点蜘蛛的毒囊之类的…”</p><p>“…那不了，我不饿。再见。”</p><p>阿尔杰塔“啧”了一声，脚底发力，一连几跃向着森林深处而去。</p><p>“连道别都没有。”卢比纳特耸肩，一边朝着相反地方向走去一边展开翅膀，“古代龙可真该恶补一下礼仪了…”</p><p>一道红色的影子朝空中飞去，他身后的森林里，还有蜘蛛在两把银剑的追赶下四处逃窜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 黑银的同居三十题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝斯柯德/阿尔杰塔<br/>ooc注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、 相拥入眠</p><p>昨天晚上选择和阿尔杰塔面对面睡觉根本是个错误。贝思科德黑着脸想。</p><p>离他和杰兰特约好比剑的时间只差半小时了，他还躺在床上，阿尔杰塔死死勒着他的腰熟睡着。</p><p>先不说这个姿势让贝思科德从生理到心理都极度不适【根本就是把我当做抱枕了吧？】，更要命的是，龙的力气都这么大吗？</p><p>贝思科德叹了口气，在心里祈祷杰兰特在去竞技场的路上多迷路一会吧。</p><p>2、 一同外出购物</p><p>卢比纳特把买好了胡萝卜扔进筐里，看到不远处来买菜的某两个人，故意打了个夸张的寒战。</p><p>“怎么了？”梅里恩戴尔问。</p><p>“像贝思科德和阿尔杰塔那种买菜的模式根本就不正常吧。”他一边感慨着，一边拉着梅里恩戴尔匆匆赶向别的摊位。</p><p>“谁要吃草啊给我买肉啊！”</p><p>“已经给你买了好几斤肉了，要买配菜，白痴！”</p><p>3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影</p><p>“现在的电影越来越莫名其妙了。”阿尔杰塔嚼着零食评价，“龙要是吃人才不需要那么麻烦。”</p><p>感受到身边人的动静，阿尔杰塔伸出手精准地拽住了贝思科德的衣服：“不许走，陪我看完。”</p><p>贝思科德面无表情地看了看电视，又看了看聚精会神的阿尔杰塔，用看白痴的眼神。</p><p>然而阿尔杰塔完全没注意到。</p><p>贝思科德自认倒霉，倒回了沙发上。</p><p>“喂，你压着我头发了。”</p><p>“看你的电影。”</p><p>4、 一方的起床气</p><p>头发乱糟糟的阿尔杰塔手里凭空化出了双剑。</p><p>“贝思科德！！！谁让你吵醒我的！！”</p><p>贝思科德一边出剑格挡一边用出了绝招。</p><p>“酒味牛奶在桌上，杰兰特好像迷路了还没到。”</p><p>5、 做饭</p><p>“贝思科德！做汤需要放这么多辣椒吗？！”</p><p>“往烤肉上撒糖的料理白痴没资格说话。”</p><p>6、 大扫除</p><p>“又该请卢比纳特和他的管家A来做客了。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>7、 浏览过去的相片</p><p>“这张是你以前的通缉令吧，贝思科德。”阿尔杰塔评价道，“照得不错，和你本人一样讨人厌。”</p><p>8、 吐槽对方的生活习惯</p><p>“真不知道你这种生活不能自理的家伙怎么从古代活到现在的。”</p><p>“至少没被还没自己的膝盖高的小女孩照顾过。”</p><p>9、 相隔两地的电话</p><p>阿尔杰塔正要推开门，看见了屋前的信箱已经满了，甚至有几封险险塞在边缘，感觉风一吹就要四散纷飞。</p><p>“等贝思科德回来该叫他清理邮箱了。”阿尔杰塔百无聊赖地想，“垃圾邮件又堆满了。”</p><p>说起来贝思科德出门多久了？</p><p>阿尔杰塔过的很没时间观念，故而很快就放弃了这个问题，打算晒着太阳再睡一觉。</p><p>今天的阿尔杰塔，也和往常一样还不知道贝思科德给她寄了一封信啊。</p><p>10、 早安吻</p><p>“该起来给我做早饭了，贝思科德！”</p><p>“你这家伙…”</p><p>“你听到没有？！我饿了。”阿尔杰塔凑近说道。</p><p>贝思科德把手放在阿尔杰塔的脑后，在她能追加任何话之前借力凑到了她耳边。</p><p>“早安，阿尔杰塔。”他亲吻了她的耳畔，“以及，我也饿了。”</p><p>11、 替对方挑衣服</p><p>“你肩膀上的刺又把我的帽子挂破了。”</p><p>“这就是把它们砍掉的理由？！”</p><p>“这有什么的啊。”阿尔杰塔啧了一声，“我在街边捡到了一件衣服，送给你做补偿好了。”</p><p>贝思科德接住她扔过来的衣服，看了一眼没剪掉的标签和整齐的包装。</p><p>“…还过得去吧。”</p><p>12、 讨论关于宠物的话题</p><p>“养宠物大概会养那种听话懂事自力更生还能给我做饭的吧——”阿尔杰塔打着哈欠说。</p><p>“根本不存在那样的宠物。”</p><p>转天阿尔杰塔带来了戴维。</p><p>13、 一方卧病在床</p><p>“人类的身体真是差劲啊。”阿尔杰塔咬了一口苹果，“不过淋着雨赶了几天的路，居然还会生病。喂，像你这种病要多久才会好啊？”</p><p>发烧烧到头痛欲裂的贝思科德翻了个身，用后背对着阿尔杰塔。</p><p>“你要是还得病上十天半个月，我可不奉陪，把特拉玛依拽过来照顾你好了。”</p><p>“闭嘴，我睡一觉就好了。”</p><p>阿尔杰塔瞪着他的后背，又“咔嚓”咬了一口苹果。</p><p>14、 午睡（龙之突袭时期）</p><p>“睡觉不是想睡就睡的吗？”被问到这个问题，抱着枕头的阿尔杰塔一脸不解，“还有时间规定？你们人…你们这些人真是奇怪。”</p><p>贝思科德看了看杰兰特，无力地发现他也是一副疑惑的样子。</p><p>“既然你什么时候都能睡，现在就不要午睡了。”贝思科德挡开阿尔杰塔扔过来的枕头，“快去消灭魔物。”</p><p>15、 帮对方吹头发</p><p>贝思科德发现，把赌注订成让阿尔杰塔用气流吹干他的头发，是一个非常愚蠢的决定。</p><p>先不说阿尔杰塔就是随手聚拢一团风对着他的脸猛吹这种偷工减料的行为。为什么风会在她走神的时候瞬间变成反向的？！</p><p>阿尔杰塔看着缠在手上的头发，另一只手里化出了剑。</p><p>“反正你的头发也该修剪了，贝思科德。”</p><p>16、 出浴后的怦然心跳</p><p>“喂，贝思科德！帮忙拿一下衣服！”</p><p>贝思科德从书里抬眼，看到浴室的门打开了一条缝，从中伸出一只白皙的、带着蒸汽的手。</p><p>他走过去，用自己的手指摩挲着这只手。</p><p>“喂，让你拿衣服。”阿尔杰塔不客气地抽回手。</p><p>“你什么时候能记得自己带换洗衣物。”贝思科德挑眉。</p><p>“用不着你管。”</p><p>“是吗。”贝思科德一把拽开了浴室的门，“但我今天正好有空，管一管也不错。”</p><p>17、 庆祝某个纪念日（生日，情人节etc.）</p><p>一个巨大的，闪着红光的南瓜灯忽然窜到了贝思科德面前。</p><p>贝思科德面无表情。</p><p>“无聊。”南瓜里面传出阿尔杰塔的声音，她转过身寻找下一个目标。</p><p>贝思科德从她背后靠近，吻了她套在脑袋上的南瓜。</p><p>“喂，你趁我不注意对南瓜做什么了。”阿尔杰塔摘下南瓜反复察看，最后抬起头恐吓道，“这南瓜我雕了一个下午，要是你弄坏了就让你去挨家挨户要糖吃，反正你不装扮就很像鬼怪了。”</p><p>贝思科德看着阿尔杰塔冲到对面去吓唬卢比纳特，打劫来一大堆自制糖果，又看着她试图找到梅里恩戴尔，吓得卢比纳特又给她抓了一把糖。</p><p>“喂，分你一颗。”阿尔杰塔说完就跑远了。</p><p>贝思科德接住那颗糖，拨开糖纸扔进了嘴里。他静默了一会儿，拔出剑朝卢比纳特门前走去。</p><p>这明显是盐块吧？！</p><p>18、 接对方回家</p><p>“喂，”阿尔杰塔喊道，“走吧。”</p><p>贝思科德从士兵群中抬起头，毫不意外地看到了阿尔杰塔手里多得夸张的各色甜食。</p><p>什么来接他顺便买点吃的果然是假的。贝思科德扶额，根本是来买吃的顺便让他拎回去吧。</p><p>19、 离家出走</p><p>得知阿尔杰塔和贝思科德决定住在一起的小杰兰特离家出走了。</p><p>20、 一个惊喜</p><p>“伊丽莎白教我做的麻辣排骨。”阿尔杰塔把盘子推向贝思科德。</p><p>贝思科德盯着坐在桌子上的阿尔杰塔。</p><p>“你这白痴看不出我在开玩笑吗？！”阿尔杰塔被看得有点生气，“是找卢比纳特学的。”</p><p>贝思科德看了看红艳艳一看就让人很有食欲的排骨。</p><p>“是你逼着卢比纳特替你做的吧。”</p><p>21、 屋顶上看星星</p><p>“大晚上的我到底为什么会不睡觉而是在屋顶上挨冻啊！”阿尔杰塔被一阵冷风从瞌睡中吹醒。</p><p>“因为你说要看星星还非要把我拉上来。”贝思科德站起来活动了一下被压麻的腿。</p><p>“今天这么多的云哪里有星星啊！”阿尔杰塔说，“要是你及时叫醒我我早就回去睡觉了！”</p><p>22、 一场飞来横祸（火灾，地震etc.）</p><p>夜半，阿尔杰塔和贝思科德躺在床上讨论他们的邻居。</p><p>“这是这周第几次了？”阿尔杰塔平静地望着天花板。</p><p>“第三次了。”贝思科德也维持着和她一样的姿势，“我早和卢比纳特说过他这种龙不适合住在木结构的房子里。”</p><p>两个人看着燃上门框的火焰，同时叹了口气。</p><p>“艾奥纳！！！”外面传来卢比纳特的嚎叫，“快用你的龙息帮忙灭火啊！！！”</p><p>23、 讨论关于孩子的话题</p><p>“如果真的生了蛋就你来孵好了。”</p><p>“别想再独断专行地把责任丢到我身上了。”</p><p>“怎样？！”</p><p>24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里</p><p>拉开门准备迎接阳光的阿尔杰塔被雨水打了一身。</p><p>而贝思科德好整以暇地在旁边看着她。</p><p>阿尔杰塔平静地抹了一把脸上的雨水，拔出了双剑：</p><p>“贝思科德，我们决斗吧。”</p><p>啊，即使不出门一天也可以过得很充实呢。</p><p>25、 喝醉</p><p>阿尔杰塔的手撑在贝思科德的胸口，抬高下巴俯视着他。</p><p>贝思科德闻着她嘴里浓重的酒精气味，无言以对。</p><p>“你该叫我什么？”</p><p>贝思科德脸黑了。</p><p>“快点！”阿尔杰塔俯身瞪着他，“渺小的人类还不在银龙的注视下臣服？！”</p><p>贝思科德忍无可忍地想要翻身把她压下去，于是两个人很快展开了一场近身搏斗。</p><p>究竟是谁把酒给她的？！</p><p>这是贝思科德最后的念头了。</p><p>26、 无伤大雅的小打小闹（枕头大战，掐脸etc.）</p><p>“这只是小打小闹。”贝思科德揉着脸上的淤青。</p><p>“我们完全是闹着玩的。”阿尔杰塔藏起手上的擦伤。</p><p>小一点的杰兰特仿佛被说服了，但大一点的那个看了看周围了废墟，转过头怒视着他们，显然完全不相信他们的信口胡诌。</p><p>27、 穿错衣服</p><p>“所以说，你急着出门，就把贝思科德的鞋穿过来了？”矮矮的杰兰特说。</p><p>“长靴都差不多一个样子。”</p><p>杰兰特怀疑地看了一眼靴尖包裹着的大片金属和明显不合脚的大小。</p><p>另一边。</p><p>“咦，”来当陪练的杰兰特疑惑地看着贝思科德，“你很少穿战斗的甲胄啊，发生什么事情了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”贝思科德咬牙切齿。</p><p>28、 一方受轻伤（扭伤，割手指etc.）</p><p>阿尔杰塔笑得上气不接下气，连放出治愈白光的手指都开始发抖，没一下点到伤处。</p><p>贝思科德黑着脸把她的手推开，打算站起来自己去找点药。</p><p>“喂，我正帮你治疗呢。”阿尔杰塔按住他的肩膀，但是又一下子笑得直不起腰，“修武器的时候被铁匠的猎犬咬了！哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>29、 意外的求婚</p><p>“嫁给我吧。”</p><p>贝思科德的剑掉在了地上。</p><p>阿尔杰塔走到他面前，单膝下跪，掏出了一枚做成镣铐形状的戒指。</p><p>然后贝思科德就被吓醒了。</p><p>30、 滚床单</p><p>倚在床头的阿尔杰塔百无聊赖地拨了拨头发。</p><p>贝思科德放下手里的书，转过头看她。</p><p>阿尔杰塔勾起嘴角，猛地凑近了他：</p><p>“做吗？”</p><p>贝思科德用行动回答了她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 消亡来临</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>百合花所在的那个未来里，最后的守护者贝思科德见到了银龙的意念体。<br/>贝斯柯德/阿尔杰塔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贝思科德席地而坐，看着不远处一群人类正忙碌着。为首的是一个斜披着金发的少女，她穿梭在人群里和机器间。</p><p>这是柏林公司里寻常的一天，少女被寄予了希望与使命。</p><p>从过去到现在，人们总把世界的希望寄托在极少数人的身上。</p><p>女神创造的龙逝去了，而后诞生的龙也一一消失。</p><p>但这一点始终没有过变化。</p><p>贝思科德撑着剑站了起来。有几个研究人员看了他一眼，但很快又投入到忙碌的工作中。</p><p>世界正在灭亡，这个世界仅剩下的一位守护者也一样，只是人类们还不甘心而已。</p><p>在贝思科德看来抢夺过去的世界很可笑，但他并未干涉。</p><p>时间没有消磨他年轻的身体，但他比世界上任何一个人更加疲惫。</p><p>随便他们怎么样吧。贝思科德漠然地想。</p><p>念头刚刚升起，贝思科德发出一声短促的笑声。</p><p>从什么时候开始，我的想法竟然变得和那个家伙一样了。</p><p>贝思科德走在荒凉的平原上，身后传来脚步声。</p><p>“身上全是堕落之毒的气味啊，贝思科德。连你也被污染了吗？”</p><p>贝思科德僵住了。</p><p>“还没有堕落，不过你也命不久矣了。”银发的女子评价道，“连宝玉的力量都逸散出来了，也真是够惨的。”</p><p>“你专程来看我笑话的？”</p><p>“我都说了，是宝玉里的力量逸散出来了。”阿尔杰塔的两臂环胸站着，“你以为我愿意一醒来就看到你吗？”</p><p>“力量这么弱小的意念体，醒不醒来也没什么区别。”贝思科德讽刺她，眼里比刚刚多了点朝气，“世界已经走向灭亡，谁也阻止不了维斯提内的毒药。”</p><p>“我感受不到杰兰特的气息。”阿尔杰塔自顾自地说。</p><p>“我会看着世界走到尽头的。”</p><p>“你怎么了？”阿尔杰塔上下扫了贝思科德两眼，“你这家伙变得真奇怪啊，果然，你们这些人类真是善变。”</p><p>龙的性格自出生时就决定了，无论过去多久，都不会发生太大的变化。</p><p>这也许是他们的幸运，却是对旁人的无情。</p><p>“喂，要么我帮你把它取出来？”</p><p>贝思科德的走神被唤醒，他看到阿尔杰塔仿佛没有实体的手穿透了他的胸口。</p><p>“没有宝玉的力量，你肯定立刻就会死掉的。”阿尔杰塔挑眉，“不用看着世界灭亡了，怎么样？”</p><p>“现在又想着要拿回力量了？”贝思科德嗤笑，“要负起作为守护者的责任了吗？”</p><p>“我对力量可远没有你那么痴迷。”阿尔杰塔收回了手，“你这家伙给我和杰兰特带来那么多麻烦，也该试试收拾残局的滋味了。”</p><p>“我们和这个世界，都是因为女神的一念而起就诞生，”贝思科德说，“如今女神长睡不醒，我们因此消失，也没什么可说的。”</p><p>“是吗。”阿尔杰塔随口应了一声，她笼罩着银光的身体开始渐渐变淡。</p><p>贝思科德瞳孔微缩，不带感情地开了口：“但我也一样渴望休息了，阿尔杰塔。”</p><p> “你这是在怨恨我吗？不过这也不重要。”贝思科德听到了她最后的声音。</p><p> 贝思科德轻蔑地笑了一声。</p><p>他想起佩达曾说过的话。</p><p>银龙从来不懂人类的痛苦。</p><p>贝思科德站起来，一把拔出了插在地上的佩剑。</p><p>这没有任何意义。他想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 女神的玩笑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>四人组+六英雄<br/>内尔文和巴尔纳出场较少</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以说，我们都是法师咯。”卡拉秋眉开眼笑，“虽然我不知道为什么被困在这个鬼地方，但有一个人一块聊聊法术也不错。”</p><p>“我想，这可能是女神的安排吧。”伊丽莎白微笑着，手中的法杖点在无形的屏障上——法术可以轻易穿透，对她们却异常坚固，只能看着灰蒙蒙的空间。</p><p>“你是我见过第一个相信女神安排命运的法师。”卡拉秋说，“你可别告诉我你们那里法师也在牧师的圣坛下聆听教诲？”</p><p>“怎么可能。”伊丽莎白想到了什么，摇头道，“说点别的吧，这太沉重了。”</p><p>卡拉秋奇怪地看了她一眼，脑子里已经构思出了面前这位美丽的女法师和牧师相爱相杀的故事了。所以她从善如流地点点头：“好吧，那你有什么爱好吗？”</p><p>伊丽莎白没来及回答。</p><p>“卡拉秋，这是什么地方？”</p><p>是特拉玛依。</p><p>“不知道。”卡拉秋啧了一声，“不是你找过来的吗？这么快就发现我不见了，你们效率很有提升嘛。”</p><p>“我们没发现。”这位女神的信徒表现地很诚实，“事实上，我也不是找过来的，我是——怎么说呢——”</p><p>“忽然落入这个空间的。”</p><p>“没错，就是这样。”特拉玛依忽然意识到这句友好的提醒并非来自于卡拉秋，“你是，法师吗？”他艰难地试图从贵族少女身上的华服辨别出法师袍的痕迹，尽管对方拿着货真价实的法杖。</p><p>“我还以为牧师和贵族们首次见面都会互相见礼的，这不是常规礼仪吗？”</p><p>“卢比纳特，我不知道你从哪里学来的这个，但这已经是陈腔滥调了。”</p><p>看着迎面走来的佩达和卢比纳特，伊丽莎白的眼睛亮了亮，引得卡拉秋和特拉玛依也转过身。</p><p>“而且我不是在以贵族的身份交谈，卢比纳特。”伊丽莎白接过佩达的话头，“我是以一名法师的身份在对话。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，”卢比纳特抬起一只手表示投降，“那么这位【法师】伊丽莎白小姐，我们是否有幸请您给我们介绍一下这两位朋友？”</p><p>最后事情演变成了席地而坐围成一圈的交流。</p><p>“所以，你是龙吗？”卡拉秋捂住了嘴，“但黑龙就——”她和特拉玛依眼神交流了一下。</p><p>同样是屠龙团的成员，有些事情心照不宣。</p><p>“卡拉斯？”卢比纳特不以为然，“虽说我没见过他，但从传闻来看那家伙还不如那个态度恶劣的银龙阿尔杰塔。”</p><p>刚刚出现在空间中央的金发男子踉跄了一下。</p><p>“银、龙、阿、尔、杰、塔？！”和他同时出现的贝斯柯德咬牙切齿。</p><p>在杰兰特来得及解释之前，卢比纳特皱着眉头站了起来，给贝斯柯德的怒火上又加了点油。</p><p>“我闻到了古代龙的味道。”卢比纳特吸了吸鼻子，“你是金龙吧？宝玉很纯净啊，气味这么浓郁。”</p><p>贝斯柯德拔出了剑，杰兰特一瞬间跳了起来开始跑。</p><p>“拔出你的剑来！”贝斯柯德几乎气急败坏了，“我要和你决斗！”</p><p>“卢比纳特，你不去帮杰兰特吗？”在围观了两位剑士无止境的绕场追逐之后，卡拉秋尝试性地问道。</p><p>“怎么可能。”卢比纳特扬起了下巴，“我可是堕落了的混沌龙！我和古代龙可是敌人，敌人知道吗？要帮我也会帮——”他把目光投向佩达。</p><p>“贝斯柯德。”佩达答道。</p><p>“对，”卢比纳特做了个斩钉截铁的手势，“我也会帮贝斯柯德的。”</p><p>然而在下一秒钟他就食言了。</p><p>梅里恩戴尔来了，就出现在杰兰特和贝斯柯德之间。</p><p>卢比纳特在梅里恩戴尔的敏锐直觉做出判断之前就抬手挥开了贝斯柯德。</p><p>贝斯柯德撑着剑滑开十几米，撞在了空间的屏障上。</p><p>“你很强。”贝斯柯德说。</p><p>“我知道。”卢比纳特答道。</p><p>“很抱歉我隐瞒了你们。”杰兰特总结道，“但有黑龙在前，你们对于龙的偏见实在太深。”</p><p>“不知道怎么和内尔文还有巴尔纳说这件事啊。”卡拉秋的表情看起来很有压力。</p><p>“你自己才是最不容易接受这件事的人吧。”贝斯柯德凉凉地说。</p><p>卡拉秋的脸刷地红了。</p><p>杰兰特不明所以：“是我的错，等回去之后我会亲自告诉他们的。”</p><p>“我想恐怕不是你回去。”伊丽莎白说道，“我猜想应该是你们的伙伴出现在这里。”</p><p>“恐怕这里不只有空间的屏障。”佩达慢慢地说，“还是一个时间扭曲的空间。据我所知，黑龙卡拉斯自从被贤者打败之后就一直在沉睡。</p><p>根本从来就没醒来过。”</p><p>“但我没有感觉到任何异常。”卢比纳特耸肩，“不信你们可以问问梅里恩戴尔，精灵总是最敏锐的。”</p><p>“很难想象会见到征服王佩达和他的伙伴。”卡拉秋托着下巴，“神圣天堂那群历史学家会羡慕死我吧？”</p><p>卡拉秋转着眼珠揣测他们会不会询问一些关于“未来”的消息。</p><p>“我们可不会向你打探未来的。”卢比纳特嘴角噙笑，“有些事情早晚都能知道，打破规则可就没意思了。”</p><p>“那是你和梅里恩戴尔。”伊丽莎白反驳，“我和佩达可没有你们的漫长寿命。”</p><p>“但你也无法询问，伊丽莎白。”佩达忽然开口了，把手搭在她的肩膀上，“这是阿尔特利亚对时间规则的限制。”比如他，就无法开口。</p><p>“这可不像你啊，佩达？”卢比纳特调侃，“对未来产生忧虑了吗，横扫一切的征服王？”</p><p>佩达无言，拍开了凑过来问问题的卢比纳特。</p><p>“所以我们只能呆在这里等着了？”特拉玛依叹气，“就靠……等等，我们靠什么充饥啊？”</p><p>忽然一阵异响，两株幽灵花从地里冒了出来，开始摇晃着。</p><p>杰兰特的嘴角抽了抽。如果这个空间也是女神造物的话，那这肯定是女神开的一个天大的玩笑。</p><p>“幽灵花！”卡拉秋的眼睛里几乎迸出了火花，“这次你们逃不掉了！我肯定比上次做的更加美味！”</p><p>似乎她已经忘记了上次因为料理失败气急败坏地把幽灵花扔到孤岛上的事情了。</p><p>三个受过卡拉秋料理荼毒的人脸色发白，众口一词地表示反对。</p><p>令人意外的是卢比纳特和梅里恩戴尔也表现出了完全相同的反应。</p><p>“我再也不会相信任何法师做的料理了！”卢比纳特斩钉截铁地说道。</p><p>伊丽莎白瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“我可以帮你一块做。”伊丽莎白对卡拉秋说，“我也对料理很感兴趣。我曾经用火暴辅助制作麻辣排骨呢。”</p><p>两位法师相见恨晚，已经开始兴致勃勃地比划如何切幽灵花了。后者还全然不知自己的命运，兀自摇曳着。</p><p>“不——”卢比纳特凄凉地做了最后的挣扎，“还是我来做吧！”</p><p>回答他的是两道冰刃。</p><p>所以当内尔文和巴尔纳出现的时候，面对的就是一幅完全不欢快的会餐场面。</p><p>“你应该晚一点来，杰兰特。”卢比纳特说，“要是在这样的气味里，你就算把宝玉放在我鼻尖底下我也闻不出来。”</p><p>“我们发现你们几个都不见了。”内尔文说道，“整个军营都急坏了。”</p><p>“除了阿尔杰塔。”巴尔纳说，“她就说了句‘杰兰特那家伙又迷路了’，就回去睡觉了。”</p><p>这确实是阿尔杰塔的风格，但杰兰特管不了这么多了，他看到了不必吃料理的曙光。</p><p>“内尔文，巴尔纳。”杰兰特完全不见最初坦白的纠结，“我有事情要和你们说！”</p><p>贝思科德冷哼一声。</p><p>“你说我们该把这些料理怎么办？”卢比纳特压低了声音，“能把它们扔到空间外吗？”</p><p>“值得尝试。”特拉玛依小心翼翼地避开法师们的视线，把料理推向边界。</p><p>没有遇到意料之中的阻碍，黑乎乎的料理就这么被推出了边界，而特拉玛依的手指却被留在了这边。</p><p>他无声地瞪着，仿佛感到不可思议。</p><p>但空间开始从顶端消弭。</p><p>“这是空间被料理毒死了吗？”卢比纳特一脸惊恐。</p><p>“我想我们是可以回到各自所在的时空了。”杰兰特试图让这件事听起来更正经一点，但似乎没什么成效。</p><p>“说不定以后还会再见的。”卢比纳特打了个哈欠，“我自认还能再活很多年。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 不能离开的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>杰兰特/阿尔杰塔<br/>尤万西贝尔/赛伦西艾尔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>杰兰特的第一次出现，在一次精灵王与长老精疲力竭的争吵之后。</p><p>“所以，”坐在王位上的男性精灵叹了口气，“因为银龙复活你的时候借助了生命之树的力量，你残存的力量在生命之树上形成了意念体？”</p><p>“对，”杰兰特点头，“你是现任的精灵王吧？”</p><p>“是的，请叫我佩尔德列斯。”他苦笑了一下，“我以前的名字是尤万西贝尔，不过不提也罢。”</p><p>2</p><p>“我最近感受到了白龙的气息。”杰兰特说，“他叫艾奥纳，是并没有堕落的混沌龙。如果你们看到他，请不要伤害他。”</p><p>“好。”佩尔德列斯看着面前环绕着光芒的杰兰特，顿了顿又说，“你被这样困在生命之树内部，会不会很困扰？”</p><p>“另一个我已经继承了我的使命。”杰兰特答道，“他会代替我对抗敌人。”</p><p>“那你呢？”佩尔德列斯问道，“你想要做什么呢？”</p><p>杰兰特认真地想了想：“这是个问题。”</p><p>3</p><p>仿佛真的是开始认真思考这个问题，杰兰特好几天后才出现。</p><p>“我想我仍然可以守护这个大陆。”杰兰特若有所思，“虽然我的能量所剩无几，但如果生命之树有什么意外——”</p><p>佩尔德列斯感到莫名的无力并且悲哀，他打断了杰兰特的话。</p><p>“你没想过为自己活着吗？”</p><p>杰兰特抬头看着他，一脸茫然。</p><p>“比如说，你不想见见你的朋友吗？”佩尔德列斯说道，“或者说你的姐妹？那个银龙阿尔杰塔？”</p><p>“阿尔杰塔最近陷入了频繁地战斗。”杰兰特摇头，“我甚至感受到了巨石碑的异常，她肯定非常疲惫而且不安。”</p><p>4</p><p>“你希望所有的精灵都不再受特里西亚束缚？”杰兰特眨了眨眼睛，“那么你为什么要接受佩尔德列斯这个名字呢？”</p><p>“自从我降生的那一刻起，从我见到塞伦西艾尔的那一刹那，我就知道我不可能真的违背她的意志。”佩尔德列斯放慢了呼吸陷入回忆，苦笑道，“又或者，也是为了她不必陷入与当年赛伦西艾尔相同的命运吧？”</p><p>佩尔德列斯撑着下巴想了想，又问道：“遵循特雷西亚，也是女神的意志吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”杰兰特摇头，“女神没有给我这方面的知识，抱歉。”</p><p>“没什么可道歉的。”佩尔德列斯说。</p><p>杰兰特忽然转头向痛哭墙的方向望去。</p><p>“维斯提内的气息？”他皱着眉头。</p><p>佩尔德列斯看着他把手贴在生命之树的内壁上，一片金色的光芒从他手上溢出。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔受伤了。”杰兰特低声说，“我得想办法去帮她，普通的生灵是不能靠近那里的。”</p><p>5</p><p>杰兰特最终还是没能出去。</p><p>他终日坐着一支树杈上闭着眼睛思考，佩尔德列斯猜测他是在查看女神给予他的浩瀚知识，处理事务的时候总是忍不住好奇瞟两眼。</p><p>另一面是，佩尔德列斯当着外人的面也没怎么戳李托罗莱的痛处。两个人的关系卓有提高，精灵卫兵希特里德感觉自己的胃疼都好了很多。</p><p>杰兰特忽然跳下来，落在李托罗莱面前，后者没有一点觉察，只狐疑地看了神情惊讶的精灵王一眼。</p><p>“我想我不是通常意义上的活着，”是夜，杰兰特对佩尔德列斯说，“我甚至算不上主观创造的意念体，只是一股力量的偶然凝聚。”</p><p>杰兰特顿了顿，声音却仍然很干涩：“我可能帮不到她了。”</p><p>佩尔德列斯看着他，不知道在想什么。</p><p>“有消息说在周围看到了贝思科德。”佩尔德列斯终于说，“虽然那家伙一向态度恶劣，但应该能帮上忙吧。”</p><p>杰兰特叹了口气，倚在树干上。</p><p>“但愿吧。”</p><p>6</p><p>佩尔德列斯在深夜被吵醒了。</p><p>“封印石碎了。”杰兰特急促地呼吸，“阿尔杰塔解封了力量？究竟发生了什么？”</p><p>佩尔德列斯深吸了一口冰冷的空气，想让自己清醒过来。</p><p>杰兰特紧闭眼睛，手上凝聚了一团光芒，他朝生命之树的出口走去。</p><p>他的手按上蓝色光幕，力量碰撞发出刺眼的光芒。</p><p>“你疯了？”佩尔德列斯一下子清醒了，厉声质问着。</p><p>“我不会伤害到生命之树，我现在和它系出本源，”杰兰特一字一顿，“我必须要出去。”</p><p>杰兰特的长发被激荡的空气吹起，有那么一瞬间，佩尔德列斯敢肯定杰兰特的身躯变的透明。</p><p>杰兰特猛地收回手，收势太急倒退了好几步。</p><p>杰兰特的手开始颤抖，他抿紧了嘴角，一语不发。</p><p>巨石碑之门打开了。杰兰特以为堕落之毒将会席卷这里，但没有。</p><p>阿尔杰塔的气息消失了。</p><p>他什么话都没有说，只安静地站在生命之树的出口前。</p><p>佩尔德列斯在心中叹了口气，但体贴地没有做声。</p><p>“你想要见到她吗？”杰兰特忽然说，“她的灵魂。”</p><p>“谁？”佩尔德列斯心中一动。</p><p>“赛伦西艾尔。”杰兰特平静地说，“历代女王的灵魂一直都守护在这里。”</p><p>佩尔德列斯被藤蔓缠绕的身体开始颤抖，他几乎说不出话来。</p><p>“你为什么忽然想要帮我呢？”他声音嘶哑地问。</p><p>“并没有什么。”杰兰特说着，眼睛却望向巨石碑的方向，“你之前试图告诉我的东西，我想我理解了。”</p><p>一片金色的光芒弥散开来，照亮了佩尔德列斯的全部视野。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔。”有谁轻声说，“请你…”</p><p>后面的话没有人听得见了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 另一个世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>也就是【死后】世界</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>阿尔杰塔来到这里的时候，抬头看到的第一个人是杰兰特。</p><p>不是经由她手借助生命之树的力量复活的那个孩子，而是与她曾共同战斗数百年的那个。</p><p>杰兰特正把一个盒子递给她。</p><p>“我以为我已经死了，也终于可以休息一下了。”阿尔杰塔说，“但我为什么会看到你？还有这是什么？”</p><p>“便当。”杰兰特解释道，“这是一个，嗯，仪式。来到这个死后的世界的仪式。”</p><p>“所以这不是女神梦中的阿尔特里亚？”阿尔杰塔接过来打开盖子，拈了块食物放进嘴里。</p><p>“大概是另一个次元吧。”杰兰特盯着她不太干净的手，“我没想到你会这么早来，阿尔杰塔——”</p><p>“没什么特别的，”阿尔杰塔“啪”得盖上盖子，“吞了点堕落之毒，又吸收了一块堕落的宝玉，然后让贝思科德那家伙给我一剑——如果说我有什么不满大概就是这个——”</p><p>“那么是贝思科德拿走了你的宝玉？”杰兰特问道，“还是那个我？”</p><p>“我那时候已经消失了，笨蛋！”阿尔杰塔被问烦了，瞪着杰兰特说，“我倒希望是贝思科德拿走了，好让他也尝尝被使命驱使的滋味。”</p><p>“他会拿走的。”杰兰特默了半晌才说。</p><p>“你要是没别的要说的，我可要建个巢穴睡一觉了。”阿尔杰塔感受着掌心充沛的力量，舒畅地叹了口气，“兴许能一直睡到几百年之后。自从巨石碑出了问题，我再也没能睡个好觉…”</p><p>“现在还不行。”杰兰特说，“我得把你带回去和大家打个招呼。”</p><p>“大家？”阿尔杰塔烦躁地问，“谁？”</p><p>“卡拉秋，巴尔纳，还有内尔文…”杰兰特顿了顿，试探地问，“其实阿诺罗也在，他很想见见你。”</p><p>“他想见我，我就要去吗？”阿尔杰塔眯起了眼睛，“你想去的话就去好了，我对他们那些人没兴趣。”</p><p>“我以为你和卡拉秋关系还是不错的。”</p><p>“啊，差不多吧。”阿尔杰塔说，“和她聊天还算过得去，虽然我也经常搞不清楚她在想些什么，还有那些料理…”</p><p>“说到这个，大家知道来的人是你肯定很高兴。”杰兰特说，“最近几天法师们在争斗中占了上风，已经把厨房占领了，我们已经好久没有吃过正常的料理了。”</p><p>“你想指使我打架？”阿尔杰塔挑眉。</p><p>“这些法师的领头人叫伊丽莎白，”杰兰特一脸诚恳，“你没有见过她做料理，但那真的是太可怕了。”</p><p>但摆在阿尔杰塔面前的是糟糕程度和法师们的料理不相上下的事实。</p><p>“杰兰特。”阿尔杰塔停下脚步，手里化出了双剑。</p><p>走在前面的杰兰特疑惑地回头。</p><p>“我真想不明白你是怎么被派来接人的。”阿尔杰塔说，“这是第四次经过这个地方了，你最好快点找到正确的道路，我已经开始想要揍你了。”</p><p>杰兰特默了默。</p><p>为了躲避卡拉秋的料理找借口跑出来这种事情还是不说为妙。</p><p>最后是丽莎的出现挽救了局面。</p><p>棕发的少女头戴布巾，朝杰兰特露出了一个灿烂的笑容。</p><p>“还是找不到路吗？”她语带调侃，“大叔？”</p><p>她的脚边有一只金毛的大狗，正把尾巴甩来甩去。</p><p>丽莎不知从哪里引出来一只蓝鸟，用手指给它顺了顺毛：“我已经找到杰兰特啦！来的人是——”</p><p>“阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特微笑着接话，“来的人是阿尔杰塔。”</p><p>2</p><p>“你忘了上周你们是怎么把我赶出厨房的了？”卡拉秋法杖顶端窜出一团火，“巴尔纳，我绝对不会放你进去！”</p><p>巴尔纳的视线越过卡拉秋的肩膀，看到了里面的一片狼籍，还有几个人法师挥着法杖救火。</p><p>“已经三天了，卡拉秋。”巴尔纳苦着脸，“怎么说你们也该尽兴了吧？我们真的快要饿死了。”</p><p>“你们早就死了，饿几天也不要紧。”卡拉秋毫不客气地呛声，“我要教我哥哥做料理了，不送。”</p><p>“他不是佩奥里斯塔之耻吗？！”</p><p>“没了宝玉早就被我们教训过来了。”卡拉秋“哼”了一声，“见到伊丽莎白他就知道他还差得远呢，更别提古代人了。”</p><p>3</p><p>西边住着一群小女孩和一群青年。</p><p>而与众不同的地方大概在于，这是一群长得一模一样的小女孩和一群长得一模一样的青年。</p><p>“这让我感觉百合花很浪费。”一个列恩说。</p><p>“这让我感觉露娜莉娅也很浪费。”一个柯梅里纳说，“我们这边至少黛西来了，你们等到维斯提内了？”</p><p>4</p><p>“你烦不烦？！”阿尔杰塔反手挥出一剑，“一直跟在我后面以为我发现不了吗？”</p><p>穿着厚重白袍的男人低垂着头。</p><p>剑尖就在他眼前。</p><p>“我感到罪孽深重。”他说，“在这个世界活过来丝毫不能改变我的悔恨。”</p><p>“你罪有应得。”</p><p>阿罗诺用悲哀的目光看着她。</p><p>“所以你就躲到我的巢穴来了？”杰兰特问，“你为什么不建立一个自己的巢穴呢？你的力量不是更大吗？”</p><p>“不用你管。”阿尔杰塔瞪着他。</p><p>一声浑厚的龙啸从外面传来。</p><p>“扎卡德？”阿尔杰塔怀疑地看了杰兰特一眼，“她住在你隔壁。”</p><p>“…也可以这么说吧。”杰兰特被她看得发毛，“不过她现在用的名字是阿依夏。”</p><p>“这名字真不适合她。”阿尔杰塔说，“她这是要干什么？把那边的村庄灭了？还是向你宣战？或者求爱？”</p><p>“不是。”杰兰特木着脸，“我想她大概又在家暴卡西乌斯吧。”</p><p>“阿依夏！”卡西乌斯撑着剑防止被龙息吹走，“我发誓我从没改变过——”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”巨龙化作少女降落到地上，“我不想听你说话，卡西乌斯，如果这就是你所说的爱情——”</p><p>“看着女神的份上！”卡西乌斯一脸崩溃，“我说过无数次了，继承王位的是我的侄子！我没有结婚！更没有子嗣！”</p><p>“你以为我还会再相信你吗？！”阿依夏抬手，一瞬间飞沙走石，“我的巢穴不欢迎你！人类的王！”</p><p>杰兰特没来及关窗户，一阵风席卷着沙子灌了进来。</p><p>“混沌龙真是糟糕透顶。”阿尔杰塔托着下巴看杰兰特打扫，下了结论。</p><p>但这不影响她在窗户边看着那个人类国王的凄惨状况，以及最后他终于哄好了沙漠龙，跟在她后面走进了巢穴。</p><p>“别跟着我。”阿依夏头也不回地说。</p><p>“我哪也不去，阿依夏。”卡西乌斯在她身后微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 五次杰兰特向贝思科德道歉，一次贝思科德没有原谅他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>金黑<br/>给基友的生贺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“你从来不尽全力。”贝思科德在一场比试中忽然收回剑，支在地上。</p><p>杰兰特的思维似乎还没从战斗中反应出来，但他的用剑的手要灵活地多。</p><p>“我们谈过这个的。”杰兰特眨了眨眼睛，“我不想伤到你。”</p><p>贝思科德叹气。</p><p>“你现在给人的感觉，和你说你生来就会剑术的时候一样。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>贝思科德看着杰兰特脸上纯粹的好学神情，感觉说不出任何过激的言论，只好憋屈地拔剑要走。</p><p>“我不知道你们的想法，”杰兰特快步追上他，“但是，贝思科德，我们从来不把剑指向朋友。”</p><p>贝思科德看了他一眼，没有接话。</p><p>“嗯…按照你们的做法，我是不是应该道歉？”杰兰特苦恼地皱着眉头，“那句话怎么说来着？'神圣天堂的人做神圣天堂的事'？”</p><p>“是'在神圣天堂就像神圣天堂的人一样做事'。”</p><p>“是了。”杰兰特正色道，“比剑的时候不能尽全力，我很抱歉。请你原谅我，贝思科德。”</p><p>“这种事情没必要这么正式地道歉…”贝思科德扶额。</p><p>“让你感到烦恼我确实很抱歉。”杰兰特说，“而且我从来没有轻视你的意思。”</p><p>贝思科德挑眉。</p><p>他本以为杰兰特根本不懂对手间的尊重。</p><p>2</p><p>“阿尔杰塔她没怎么和人相处过。”杰兰特把阿尔杰塔拦在身后，“她并没有恶意。”</p><p>阿尔杰塔自顾自把双剑收了起来，仿佛这件事就和正常的打招呼一样稀松平常。</p><p>贝思科德看了看被剑气伤到的手背，十分怀疑后半句话的真实性。</p><p>“我替她道歉？”杰兰特尝试性地问道。</p><p>“用不着。”</p><p>3</p><p>“我当时真的以为是那条路。”杰兰特一脸真诚，“我去过那里，去之前又特意看了地图。”</p><p>雨水淋在两人身上，贝思科德一心想回去避雨，越走越快。</p><p>“好吧。”杰兰特仿佛下定了某种决心，“是我搞错了，我想我应该向你——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”贝思科德不耐烦地打了个手势，“雨越下越大了，快走。”</p><p>杰兰特愣了愣，跟着他跑了起来。</p><p>4</p><p>“你们乡下人都不看书吗？”贝思科德一边讽刺，一边抽出几本书将它们归到正确的位置。</p><p>“我们有更重要的事情要做。”杰兰特摇头，伸出手想一同整理。</p><p>“放下。”贝思科德皱眉，“你越帮越忙。”</p><p>“对不起。”杰兰特温和地说，“我下次不会翻乱你的书了。”</p><p>贝思科德的手顿了顿。</p><p>“行吧。”他的声音听起来很勉强。</p><p>杰兰特无声地笑了起来，而贝思科德睨了他一眼。</p><p>5</p><p>“你最近战斗的时候心不在焉。”</p><p>面对贝思科德的指责，杰兰特揉了揉额角。</p><p>他刚刚结束和阿尔杰塔的一场争执，阿尔杰塔负气离开，他也头疼得不轻。</p><p>越接近黑龙卡拉斯的巢穴，他就越对真相的即将揭露感到不安，而阿尔杰塔对他的不赞同随着他的不安而增长。</p><p>“对不起。”他轻声叹息。</p><p>“我们不需要你这么随意的道歉。”贝思科德生硬地说，“要是因为和阿尔杰塔吵架的缘故，可以让我们帮你们两个从中说和。”</p><p>杰兰特失笑。</p><p>阿尔杰塔对人类的态度更加冷漠和恶劣呢。</p><p>“谢谢你们想帮我。”杰兰特望向远处躲在灌木丛里张望着这边的几个人，又转过头来微笑着对面前的人说，“尤其是你，贝思科德。”</p><p>+1</p><p>“人类啊…”杰兰特微微回过头，叹息般的说着，“对不起。”</p><p>贝思科德手中的长剑颓然掉落在地上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 新生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>脑洞源于卢比说过龙复活应该和以前一样除非龙自己想法发生了变化…【大概是这个意思<br/>杰哥果然还是有遗憾的吧</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浩瀚的知识进入他的头脑，他在一瞬间拥有自己的思想和性格。</p><p>他是古代龙的碎片，被女神赋予对抗敌人的使命，他的力量并不完整，但他终究会变得强大。</p><p>那么，我是谁呢？</p><p>这是他的第一个念头。</p><p>“杰兰特。”一个声音响起，温和地解答他的疑问，“你是杰兰特，正如我那样。”</p><p>他还没有睁开眼睛，眼前就浮现出淡淡的光影。过去的金龙以人类的模样出现在他面前。</p><p>“你不像我出生就带着力量。”他伸手替他正了正披风，“不过我想这不要紧。”</p><p>他有点不高兴地盯着他。</p><p>“我不是说变成这样的你——或者说是我——不好。”他失笑，“毕竟这也是源于我的懊恼，才变得不一样。”</p><p>他还是一脸不服输地看着他。</p><p>“这样也好。”他眨眨眼，“说不定你能比我更好地完成使命。”</p><p>“我当然能！”初生的他说了第一句话，“我能做到你做不到的事情！”</p><p>“是啊，我也是这样希望的。”他看着他，“我还有很多事情没有完成，不能看着朋友孤独地战斗啊。”</p><p>“朋友？那——”</p><p>“你会明白的。”他止住对方即将连环袭来的疑问，“会有人教会你你不懂的，告诉你你不知道的。”</p><p>“我会自己读很多书，然后把这些事情都弄清楚的。”他瞪着他。</p><p>他微笑了，身躯渐渐变得透明起来。</p><p>另一个他面上透出一点害怕，咬着嘴唇止住话头。</p><p>“不要害怕，你快要看到阿尔特里亚了，你一定会喜欢这个世界的。”</p><p>金色的光芒亮得刺眼。</p><p>“因为那是我热爱着的世界。”</p><p>年幼的、初生的金龙猛然惊醒般地睁开眼睛。他看到生命之树的金色树叶，看到蓝色的天空遍洒阳光，看到面前红衣银发的、他的姐妹。</p><p>她有点惊讶地看着他，又好像没有。</p><p>“你记好了，”她说，“你的名字是杰兰特。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 从蜜糖甘草棒开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>杰兰特&amp;艾奥纳 杰兰特&amp;阿尔杰塔<br/>小杰哥在阿努阿兰德遇到艾奥纳，然后一起长高（划掉）吃吃吃的故事。<br/>食谱全是我编的</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“裹上阴影森林特产的蜂蜜，晾晒一下午……”杰兰特搅拌着蜂蜜的右手停了下来，左手猛翻面前的书，“一下午？！”</p><p>今天吃不上蜜糖甘草棒了。</p><p>杰兰特“啪”地把书页摔上，瞪着手上的半成品。金黄色的蜂蜜还是流质，顺着甘草棒流到末端，在阳光的照耀下闪着光。杰兰特克制着自己不去把蜂蜜舔掉，把它放在了一片摊开的大树叶上。</p><p>要么，咬一口半成品尝尝看？杰兰特舔了舔手指头，上面还残留着一点甘草的粉末，甜度还差那么一丁点，按书里的说法，搭配蜂蜜肯定是最棒的口感啊……</p><p>杰兰特不知不觉已经凑近了甘草棒，有些蜂蜜滴在阿努阿兰德金光闪闪的叶子上，亮得让人不敢直视，杰兰特闭着眼睛吸气，鼻翼不断闪动着。</p><p>“你干什么呢？”</p><p>杰兰特受惊，猛地回过头，鼻尖蹭上了一层蜂蜜。</p><p>是阿尔杰塔。她正弯下腰打量杰兰特自制的零食。</p><p>“看起来还勉强过得去，”她评价道，“不知道味道怎么样。”说着，她朝蜜糖甘草棒伸出手。</p><p>“阿阿阿阿尔杰塔！”杰兰特大叫，“这这这这个是咸的！”</p><p>“啧啧，”阿尔杰塔伸手抹掉杰兰特鼻尖上的蜂蜜，然后嗅了嗅指尖，“杰兰特，你的嗅觉也和力量一起衰退了？”</p><p>“不不不不是！”杰兰特脸“唰”地涨红，“是这本书！神圣天堂的杂志上说的！'咸的加一点甜的会更咸'！类似这样的话。”他慌慌忙忙地翻着页寻找佐证，却失手撕破了一页，心疼地直吸气。</p><p>如果站在他对面的是卢比纳特，那这个拙劣的谎言肯定会被立刻拆穿，说诸如“明明应该是'甜的加一点咸会更甜'”之类的话。</p><p>但阿尔杰塔只露出了不耐烦的神情。</p><p>“又是人类的知识。”阿尔杰塔直起身，伸了个懒腰，“随便你吧，我要继续干正事去了，你自己老实呆着养伤吧。”</p><p>杰兰特重新坐到地上，怏怏不乐地看着书页上，新出现的裂口把蜜糖甘草棒的图片分成两半。</p><p>已经是日落的时候了，大概要明天日出才能继续晾晒。但是放着不管的话肯定会被什么动物吃掉，今天的功夫就白费了。</p><p>杰兰特瞪着洒满蜂蜜的甘草棒和树叶，决定还是不把这堆东西带回去挑战阿尔杰塔的耐性。他伸出手按在地上，金色的光星星点点地蔓延开来。</p><p>他建了个简陋的、随随便便就能闯进来的巢穴。防御外敌的话纯粹是浪费魔力的摆设，但对阿努阿兰德周围的低级生命而言却是有效的警戒线。</p><p>保住了自己的零食，杰兰特心满意足回到住处抱着杂志睡着了。</p><p>第二天。</p><p>杰兰特瞪着晾在岩石上蜜糖甘草棒。</p><p>少了一支。</p><p>当然不是阿尔杰塔，她才不会一次只吃掉一支。</p><p>杰兰特闭上眼睛，比前一天更努力地凑近零食深深吸气。蜂蜜粘稠感十足的甜，甘草带着泥土味道的清香，还有……</p><p>混沌龙的气味？！</p><p>杰兰特难以置信地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>难不成佩达在打伤了自己之后，还堂而皇之地趁夜闯进自己的结界，偷了他一支蜜糖甘草棒！</p><p>看不出来佩达这个混蛋品味还不错——呸！</p><p>简直是欺人太甚！杰兰特愤怒地拿起一支甘草棒，咔嚓咬了一口。</p><p>蜂蜜的壳发出一声脆响，甘草的香气溢进鼻腔，甘草咀嚼时的苦味被蜂蜜掩盖，蜜糖化开之后甘草的甜味又充斥了唇齿之间。</p><p>杰兰特的蜜糖甘草棒，真是成功得不能再成功了。所以，杰兰特更生气了。</p><p>要拿仅剩的一支蜜糖甘草棒把混沌龙引诱出来，然后趁其不备打倒他！杰兰特看着诱人的甘草棒，停了停，又掰了半个下来，塞进了嘴里。</p><p>半个的话，应该也行吧？杰兰特一边咀嚼一边想。</p><p>2</p><p>杰兰特远远地躲在树后张望着。</p><p>他已经张望了好一个小时，看着月亮从沙漠升起，一直移动到幽深森林的上空。</p><p>其间曾有隐隐约约的混沌龙的气息，但每次当杰兰特气势汹汹地站起来瞪着那半根蜜糖甘草棒的时候，混沌龙的气味立刻就被一股寒风吹散，怎么也找不到了。</p><p>杰兰特颓丧地倚着树干，紧了紧灰色的围巾。</p><p>混沌龙真是太狡猾了。</p><p>而且阿努阿兰德怎么忽然这么冷。</p><p>不远处的生命之树上果子慢悠悠地晃，几个精灵握着长矛。杰兰特呆呆地望着，把头也靠在了树干上。</p><p>他睡着了。</p><p>一股夹杂着霜雪气息的寒风吹过，然后就再没有声息了。</p><p>-</p><p>好吧。</p><p>杰兰特揉了揉眼睛，坐直了身体。阳光透过树叶照在他身上。</p><p>已经确凿无疑是早上了。</p><p>昨天的阿努阿兰德冷得莫名其妙，害得他不知不觉就裹紧衣服睡着了。这样一来，别说抓住混沌龙，估计就连那半根蜜糖甘草棒也——</p><p>杰兰特瞪大了眼睛，一下子朝放着甘草棒的大石块扑了过去。</p><p>透明的玻璃容器看起来并不像餐具，反而有点像是魔法师们常用的魔法瓶。但里面装着的不是烟雾藤蔓之类奇奇怪怪的东西，而是细碎的冰晶，还掺着橙色的、不知名的果粒。</p><p>灵敏的嗅觉感受到扑鼻而来的酸甜果香，新鲜得像是普雷利镇新产的、在成熟的第一天就被火速送往神圣天堂的水果。</p><p>碎冰在杯口堆起一个小小的尖顶，有的部分开始融化，顺着表面流下来。果粒被切的整整齐齐，被融化掉的冰包裹着，在阳光下闪着光。</p><p>而那半根蜂蜜甘草棒，就被斜插在了中央。</p><p>杰兰特抓过料理杂志，一连翻了好几页。</p><p>这是……冰沙？</p><p>杰兰特趴在石块上，混沌龙的气息和冰沙的甜香在他鼻尖缭绕。</p><p>也没有做的很好。杰兰特想，颜色这么单一，也根本没有他的蜂蜜甘草棒工序复杂。</p><p>但更重要的是，这个冰沙已经化了快一半了。</p><p>怎么能这么暴殄天物！杰兰特握拳。应该立刻就把它吃掉！</p><p>杰兰特期待地捧住了瓶子，慢慢地仰起头。</p><p>细腻的冰沙和果汁流入口腔，橙类的香气一下子爆发，冲进鼻腔。冰冰凉凉的液体划过喉咙，一直甜到心底。</p><p>一口咬碎果粒，比冰沙更浓的甜味侵袭舌尖，又一瞬间弥漫了整个口腔，滋润了刚睡醒时干燥的唇舌。</p><p>太好吃了。</p><p>杰兰特一口气喝掉了大半杯，犹恋恋不舍地舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>这下他无论如何也说不出诸如【我做的更好】这样的话了。</p><p>但是为什么只有这么一点啊？！杰兰特一边忍不住又喝了一大口，一边想。</p><p>龙明明胃口都不小吧？为什么只做了这么一点？</p><p>-</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>远处的草丛里，艾奥纳捧着脸悄悄张望。</p><p>“看来杰兰特很喜欢呢。”艾奥纳有点开心地笑着，“作为赔礼的话，也很合适吧。”</p><p>但是果然还是应该亲自去道歉吧。艾奥纳又有点垂头丧气地想。</p><p>“呜啊，明明应该能看出来那种食物不是天然长出来的啊，没有根，也看不到种子。”艾奥纳捂着脸，“希，希望杰兰特没有很生我的气……”</p><p>3<br/>一股寒风刮过树林，冰冷的雾气却渐渐弥漫开来。<br/>年幼的金龙已经放弃了抱怨阿努阿兰德日渐诡异的气候，使劲拿手擦了擦石头充作的料理台。<br/>凯德拉的草莓，多放一天就会变得有股奇怪的酒味，今天就得全都做成果酱。杰兰特这么想着，拿着刀的手一用力，在石头上划出了一道不浅的刻痕。他手忙脚乱地查看草莓上有没有沾上石屑，险些碰倒糖罐。<br/>虽说就算杰兰特把整块石头丢进嘴里，石头也只有老老实实被消化掉的份，但他可和阿尔杰塔不一样：他是重质不重量，对料理有高远追求的龙！<br/>艾奥纳趴在树枝上，小心翼翼地伸着头朝树叶外张望。看着杰兰特手起刀落给石头开了道豁口，他背后的翅膀忍不住抖了抖。<br/>怎、怎么办？艾奥纳把头埋回胳膊间，只露出一双蓝眼睛。杰兰特看起来很强，心情好像也不太好……<br/>艾奥纳紧张地咽了咽口水，脚蹬住一根枝桠，试图无声地支起上半身。<br/>一缕白色的头发悄悄勾住树枝。<br/>艾奥纳被扯了一下，吃痛咬住嘴唇，从鼻腔里冲出一声哼唧。他急急捂住口鼻，眼泪汪汪地把头发解救下来。肯定要被发现了，可要是杰兰特质问他为什么偷东西，他怎么回答呀。<br/>艾奥纳回头瞅了瞅自己紧张得抖个不停的小白翅膀，最后还是闭紧眼睛缩回了树叶的阴影里。<br/>他要是有卢比纳特那样的大翅膀，说不定就能赶紧飞走了。他苦着脸想，不对，杰兰特的翅膀也不小，说不定还是飞得比他快。<br/>他花了半分钟等着杰兰特拎着剑跳起来揪住他，然而耳边没有金龙气急败坏地叫喊，只有周遭的树叶沙沙作响。<br/>杰兰特正忙着熬果酱。<br/>削得扁平的木头在锅里毫无章法地来回搅和，还是半成品的果酱咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。杰兰特陶醉地吸了吸气，甜香柔柔地绕着他，他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。有了草莓果酱，就能做草莓奶昔、草莓冰激凌……<br/>虽然阿努阿兰德忽然降温，但就算是哈夫林的暴风雪，也阻挡不了他做冰品！<br/>险些被发现的艾奥纳长长地出了一口气，软软地趴回树枝上。果酱的香气绕着圈往上飞，他把下巴搁在手背上，忍不住想起了莲花沼泽的酸奶。<br/>莲花沼泽的原住民特别擅长做酸奶呢，要是能在酸奶上淋上一点果酱，拿勺子慢慢搅匀，再喂一勺进嘴里的话——<br/>酸酸甜甜的水果被细腻的酸奶裹住，有点凉凉的，夹杂着一点奶香，让人想起溶解森林的半壁白雪，还有白雪旁的茵茵绿草。<br/>能让各个地方的食物融合在一起，就是人类的神奇能力。<br/>“咔嚓。”<br/>陷入美好幻想的白龙没注意到，被他压住的树枝发出一声脆响。想象中的水果酸奶消失了，取而代之的是艾奥纳重重掉在了地上。<br/>“啊啊。”艾奥纳的脑袋磕在了地上，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，眼睛里氤氲着水汽。<br/>杰兰特握着锅铲，目瞪口呆。<br/>混沌龙……不会飞的吗？</p><p>杰兰特抱臂站着，很有威势地清了清嗓子：“是不是你——”<br/>“对不起。”艾奥纳的声音小小的，“我不该——”<br/>“——做的冰沙？”<br/>“啊？是、是我。”艾奥纳期待地仰起头，“为了向你道歉！好吃吗？”<br/>杰兰特红色的眼睛对上艾奥纳蓝蓝的圆眼睛。<br/>“也、也就那样！”杰兰特倒退了一步，别过头不看他，“和我比还有很大差距！”<br/>说完，他飞快地瞟了艾奥纳一眼，看到他眨着眼睛，腼腆地笑了。<br/>说了违心话，虽然没被揭穿，杰兰特的脸还是“唰”地红了。<br/>“果酱好像熬过头了。”艾奥纳站起来，踮起脚朝锅里张望。<br/>“什么？！”</p><p>番外</p><p>锋利的刀尖划破柠檬的外皮，磨蹭着下沉到果肉的位置。<br/>被封存的清香争先恐后地从破口逸出，一下子刺激到鼻腔的最深处，勾得艾奥纳忍不住深深吸入一口气。<br/>不行，不能偷懒。得在杰兰特回来前吧水果切好啊。<br/>刀加快了向下的速度，割破了果肉，一片薄薄的柠檬片迅速成型。星星点点的果汁溅出，滴在石块表面，也沾上艾奥纳软软白白的手指尖。<br/>好、好想舔一口啊。柠檬汁就这么浪费掉也太可惜了——<br/>“我回来了！”杰兰特的声音从头顶传来。艾奥纳被吓了一跳，险些把刀尖划到手上。<br/>应、应该没有被发现我想要偷偷吃掉一点柠檬汁吧。<br/>杰兰特收起翅膀，从空中跳落到地上，把怀里抱着的一篮子蔓越莓干放在艾奥纳眼前，收获了后者一声小小的欢呼。<br/>“只在满月沙漠晒了三天就完成了。”杰兰特得意洋洋。<br/>洗净的蔓越莓干被随意堆放着，玫红色的果实上还沾着水珠，表面呈现出一种蜜一样的光泽。失去了水分，却又浓缩了甜度，让人想要丢一粒进嘴里，使劲把果肉咬开，用舌头细细品尝甜蜜。<br/>杰兰特别开眼，咽了咽口水。<br/>茶是在火山煮好的，滤掉了茶叶后的深红色液体被盛在一个大玻璃瓶里。艾奥纳趴在石桌上，透过瓶子看杰兰特把切片的柠檬放进两个杯子里，蔓越莓干铺满了杯底。最后，滚烫的茶水倾泻而出，在期待的目光中把杯子充满，带有苦涩的茶味掩盖了水果的香气。<br/>但只要稍稍等上一会儿，酸酸甜甜的果味就会渗透出来，悠然地弥漫在茶水里，抵消苦涩，也软化了清香。<br/>加上蜂蜜，细细搅拌，就变成杂志上所说【在神圣天堂备受追捧的】蔓越莓果茶了。<br/>“然后——”杰兰特翻看着食谱，“然后要冰镇！”<br/>艾奥纳两只手都紧紧握住杯壁，小心翼翼地释放着魔力。他眨了眨眼睛，毛茸茸的脑袋朝前凑了过去，软软的脸也贴上玻璃的表面。<br/>白色的，冰冷的雾气从杯底漫到杯口，结了一层薄薄的冰霜。艾奥纳露出一个不好意思的笑，把其中一杯递给了杰兰特。<br/>两个人席地而坐，倚着石质的料理台。<br/>杰兰特迫不及待地喝了一大口——<br/>凉。<br/>冰冷到连龙都忍不住有点发抖的温度，一下子划过唇舌，涌进温暖的口腔。味觉一瞬间被温度蒙蔽，只察觉到茶的清冽。等到石榴石般的红色液体滑下喉咙，舌头才后知后觉地反应出一点清淡的甜味。第一口没有喝到蔓越莓，让人有点失落，又更加等不及喝上第二口。<br/>渐渐适应了这种冰冷的温度后，味觉才变得灵敏起来。柠檬新鲜的酸意冲击着舌头，又被红茶安抚，蔓越莓被舌尖捕捉，咬一口，特有的甜味一下子浓郁起来，越是咀嚼，甜味就越发明显。<br/>“啊。”杰兰特仰头，看着云朵遮蔽了金色的太阳，顺势把后脑勺搁在了石头上。<br/>艾奥纳歪头看着他。<br/>“要是下次再做饮料的话，”杰兰特装作没在看他，“得好好切水果才对吧？”<br/>“好啊，”艾奥纳牙齿咬在杯口，模模糊糊地笑，“下次也一起做饮料吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 诗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>戴维想写诗。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你足尖踏过的地方，皆成为神迹…”戴维喃喃自语。<br/>这是戴维第五十三次盯着日记本苦思冥想了。<br/>也许是受到阿努阿兰德美丽风景的影响，又或者他的情感总要时不时溢出来。总而言之，他在写一首诗。<br/>我还需要一个结尾。戴维咬着笔尾苦苦思索，一个华丽的、绚烂的结尾！要能配得上阿尔杰塔大人的比喻！<br/>他一直想到日头西沉，还是一个字都没想出来，他“啪”地合上的日记本。<br/>要给她做饭了。<br/>阿尔杰塔一天比一天更忙，而这些事情已经不是戴维这种菜鸟冒险家能接触的了。<br/>甚至连跑腿都做不到了。<br/>戴维还是每天做好料理，朝着火山的方向发呆。<br/>他偶尔也会练习魔法，只是差的太远，让他几乎忘记自己是个魔法师了。<br/>还有那首诗，他还没有忘记呢。只是他始终想不出令自己满意的结尾。<br/>终于有一天，阿尔杰塔出现在他面前，拖着疲惫的身躯。<br/>她要回了那枚镣铐。<br/>他想永远保留它，那是奴隶的证明，是他没有被她舍弃的唯一标志。<br/>可他从不对她说不。<br/>阿尔杰塔走了。<br/>也许她走之前对他笑了笑，也许没有，毕竟她为了巨石碑已经殚精竭虑。<br/>她是这个世界上现存最强大的守护者，但对戴维而言，可能只是他的阿尔杰塔大人。<br/>天色一点点黯淡下来。<br/>戴维在石头上坐了很久，直到晨露毫无分别地覆盖万物。他用袖子擦了擦眼角，翻开日记本补上了诗的结尾。<br/>“当我在废墟中看到你，你的目光熄灭了我手中的火芒。”<br/>“却让我看到天际乍亮。”<br/>戴维把那页纸撕了下来。<br/>他想把这首诗交给她，她烧了取暖也好，懒得看扔给别人处理也好，或者看了又觉得他荒唐可笑也好，他只是想把这首诗交给她。<br/>可他再也没有见到过她。</p><p>新一届的学生入学了。<br/>青年魔法师们从大门涌入，抱着书或持着宝珠。中年的导师戴维从高塔塔顶的窗户向下望去，沉默地观望着年轻人对知识展现出来的渴望。<br/>他正要拉上窗帘，重新埋进一片黑暗，只允许绘制的法阵勉强点亮他的视野。<br/>一抹银色。<br/>阳光照在年轻法师银色的长发上，反射出一片耀眼的光。<br/>他恍然，拉住窗帘的手一瞬间失去力气。<br/>一切仿佛二十年前。</p><p>彻夜赶路到达灰色废墟的年轻冒险家，用手心的火焰照亮黑夜里的路。<br/>高大的乔木直插暗色的天际，他朝那里走去，还尚且对即将到来的命运毫不知情。<br/>而当树下坐着的银发美人朝他转过头，银色的眼睛神赐般地将目光在他身上停留。<br/>他左手擎着的火焰一瞬间熄灭。<br/>清晨的微弱阳光却就这样悄然落下，透过枝叶的缝隙，拂过伊人的脸庞。<br/>原来天早已变亮。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>主线开始的时候，我看戴维就跟看情敌没啥区别。<br/>直到后来，我忽然意识到，只能在屏幕外看着这一切发生，除了痛哭什么也做不了的我；隔着一个次元如此遥远的我，大概和戴维是一类人吧。<br/>啊说点不虐的：<br/>戴维大概是唯一很会做饭的法师了。<br/>所以佩达当年反对卢比纳特【禁止法师进入厨房】，说一切皆有例外，还是挺英明的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 卢梅存梗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卢布纳特/梅里恩戴尔<br/>仅片段，没有成文。狗血有。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢比纳特猛地张开了红色的翅膀，冲向高空。<br/>“终于牵引着你的灵魂回到这里了呢，梅里恩戴尔。”卢比纳特抱着首饰盒呢喃，“阿尔特里亚，你我诞生的地方。”<br/>卢比纳特的翅膀僵硬了一瞬间，他险些跌落到森林里，好在他及时调整姿势继续扇动翅膀。<br/>“所以付出了什么代价都是无所谓的，对吧。”卢比纳特偏头把嘴角的血迹在衣襟上蹭掉，“我会找到你的，梅里恩戴尔。”<br/>一阵风吹过，生命之树上的果实轻轻摇晃着。<br/>-<br/>每一个果实的落地，都由王首先感知到，尽管他不可能出来迎接新的同族降生。<br/>这是精灵长老的工作。<br/>新生的精灵伸展开蜷缩的身体，睁开浅色的眼睛，茫然地用跪坐着用手指触摸着土地。<br/>精灵长老就站着她面前，但没有吸引她丝毫注意。<br/>“你好，新生的孩子。”他俯下身，牵引着她站起来，“帕拉特雷西亚，希望你找到属于自己的宿命。”<br/>新生的精灵轻阖上眼睛，慢慢地朝希特里德走过去。<br/>希特里德瞪大了眼睛。<br/>这个精灵天生失明。<br/>“眼睛看不到…也不要紧的！”精灵卫兵希特里德说，“被誉为精灵中最强者的那位大人，也是自诞生时就不能视物的！”<br/>新生的精灵有些茫然无措。<br/>她还不知道是否看得见有何区别。<br/>“也许应该由我来亲自担任你的老师。”精灵长老目光复杂，将手轻放在她的头顶，“不要对这个世界有所恐惧，在你成年前，我会教给你所有你需要的技能。”<br/>-<br/>新生的精灵坐在石头上，闭着眼睛感受风的气息。<br/>有谁从她身后靠近。<br/>“你好，”她回首轻柔地问候，“原谅我还不能向你介绍我自己，因为长老还没来及为我起名。”<br/>她又轻轻皱起了眉头，站起身面对来者。<br/>“你似乎不是我的同族，”她说，“你是人类吗？”<br/>卢比纳特看着她。年轻的精灵歪了歪脑袋，仍然在等待他的回答。<br/>“我不是。”卢比纳特哑声说，“我是卢比纳特，而你是梅里恩戴尔。”<br/>“梅里恩戴尔？”<br/>“那是一种很美的花。”卢比纳特低声说，“美丽的精灵，你愿意接受这个名字吗？”<br/>-<br/>“梅里恩戴尔？也许是希特里德和你说了什么，”精灵长老顿了顿，“但这并不是个好名字。”<br/>“我觉得这个名字还不错。”她微笑，“我听说，这是一种很美丽的花。”<br/>“我尊重你的选择。”精灵长老轻叹，“也许我们最终无法抗拒命运，但在那之前，你仍有自由的权利。”<br/>-<br/>卢比纳特双手执起梅里恩戴尔的手。<br/>这只手的手掌上有一层薄薄的茧，他知道这层茧会随着时间变厚，指尖上也会带上被箭翎划伤的细小疤痕。<br/>梅里恩戴尔安静地听着他的呼吸声，听着两人手指交错时发出的轻微摩擦声。风拂过卢比纳特的面庞，又触动了她的觉知。<br/>“梅里恩戴尔，也许你还不明白，但这并不要紧。”卢比纳特靠近她，“你总是能知道你想要知道的事情。”<br/>梅里恩戴尔没来及回答。<br/>什么柔软的事物沾了沾她的额头，她能感受到卢比纳特呼吸间的潮湿气息。<br/>-<br/>“我不关心她是否如从前那样强大，也不在意她相貌上有何偏差，我知道她们拥有的是同一个灵魂。”卢比纳特眼神迷离，“她坚强、谦逊、又有耐心…”<br/>“她不是梅里恩戴尔。”李托罗莱冷酷地指出，“她没有从绝境历练而出的坚强和谦逊，也缺少漫长时光磨砺出的耐心。她从一开始就不是梅里恩戴尔。你只不过是强行赋予了这个名字，她早晚会找到自己的特雷西亚，你没资格再插手她的命运。”<br/>卢比纳特冷冷地看着他。<br/>“她会找到她自己的名字。”李托罗莱毫无惧意的回视他，“你对这个年轻精灵干涉得够多了。收手吧，红龙。”<br/>他话音未落，一片烈火就席卷而来。<br/>“闭嘴。”卢比纳特终于开口，手上擎着一团火焰，“你给我记住：她的灵魂由我带回这个世界，她的一切都与你们无关。”<br/>-<br/>“给你一个忠告，李托罗莱。别试图激怒他。”<br/>李托罗莱回过头，看到佩尔德列斯闭着眼睛，正撑着脸假寐。<br/>“你根本不了解龙。”佩尔德列斯说，“他展现出一个品格高尚又懂礼的形象，不过是在你我想象不到的漫长岁月中的消遣。堕落之毒带给他残忍冷漠的一面，只是如今还看不到罢了。”<br/>“你只不过是透过他看到了你自己。”李托罗莱讽刺，“把新生的孩子当做逝去的故人，强加上自己的梦境。”<br/>“你可真是老糊涂了，李托罗莱。”佩尔德列斯嗤笑，“我既没有骗自己，也没有欺骗那个孩子。而红龙，简直恨不得自己也去死一次，来忘记梅里恩戴尔的死亡。”<br/>-<br/>“佩达，伊丽莎白，还有梅里恩戴尔。你以为他们三个人给我带来的只有漫长的疼痛吗？”卢比纳特说，“你错了。一想到他们曾经如此真实地存在过，我就感到莫大的支持与慰藉。我几乎要为此对那些粗制滥造的女神像顶礼膜拜，来表达我对命运的感激之情。”<br/>-<br/>“那是…一个故人。”卢比纳特勉强笑着。<br/>-<br/>“因为你的愿望，我被赋予如此卑微的名字，”梅里恩戴尔淡淡地说，“我曾经怨恨命运，现在也并没有多怨恨了。我只不过常常会想，我什么时候才能自由呢？什么时候我才能踏上特雷西亚的巡礼，寻找属于我自己的宿命之名？”<br/>“这不是个卑微的名字。”卢比纳特说。<br/>梅里恩戴尔没有焦距的眼睛转向了他。<br/>那一瞬间，卢比纳特意识到自己被完全洞察。<br/>梅里恩戴尔弯了弯嘴角，闭上了眼睛。<br/>他不关心她对自由的渴望，也断不可能让她踏上巡礼的旅程。<br/>他所在意的，是不允许任何人对“梅里恩戴尔”有哪怕轻微的不敬。<br/>“你一直都知道。”梅里恩戴尔说，“斯者已逝，站在你面前的我，从来就不是她。”<br/>-<br/>我从不知道，龙的寿命竟如此漫长。卢比纳特想。<br/>-<br/>“只有看到你的时候，我真正感到被宽恕。”卢比纳特嘶哑着嗓子，“梅里恩戴尔，只有你有资格原谅我没能及时赶回巨石碑。”<br/>梅里恩戴尔的手握得生疼。<br/>她想让卢比纳特脱离那沉重的悲伤，脱离无止境的自责和绝望，她知道应该怎么做。<br/>可她不会因此妥协。<br/>“你得到的宽恕不过源于自欺欺人。”她轻声说，“有时候我也希望我就是她，可我不是。”<br/>可她不是。<br/>卢比纳特看着她湿润的眼眶，想到了他曾经那么小心呵护着的那个灵魂。<br/>温暖的、干净的灵魂。<br/>怎么可能不是一个人呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是情人或者不算情人。<br/>杰兰特/阿尔杰塔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明天好像是情人节。”杰兰特说，“刚刚路过的那个城镇里的人们都在准备庆祝节日。”<br/>“那又怎么样？我对人类的节日不感兴趣。”阿尔杰塔卸下兜帽，在草坪上坐下。<br/>“有几个人类女孩邀请我明天去镇上。”杰兰特也在她面前坐下，“你想去看看吗？”<br/>阿尔杰塔撑着额头，手指陷进头发里。<br/>杰兰特补充：“我听她们说，情人节是要和最喜欢、最重要的人共度一天的节日。听起来很像是人类的风格。”<br/>阿尔杰塔露出了很嫌弃的表情，杰兰特无奈地看着她。<br/>“我没兴趣，你想去的话随你。”<br/>虽然遭到了拒绝，但也算是意料之中。杰兰特生起火堆，准备度过一个和往常毫无差别的夜晚。<br/>第二天早上。<br/>“早上好。”杰兰特说。<br/>醒来的阿尔杰塔看到他，又看向高升的太阳：“你不是要去镇上吗？”<br/>“还有更重要的事情。”杰兰特微笑。<br/>“行了，想看就去看。”阿尔杰塔似乎莫名其妙地生气了，拽过杰兰特的手腕就往城镇的方向走，“我勉为其难和你走一趟，少这副表情。”<br/>他们在这个鲜有生人出现的小镇引起了一点小小的轰动。直到现在，人们也还常常说出“有一年情人节我们这里出现过一堆非常登对的恋人，一个是金发的剑士，另一个是红衣的女剑客”这样的话。<br/>“当年我还向那个银发美人邀舞了呢。”男子得意洋洋地对儿子说。<br/>“啊？您没挨人家的恋人的揍吗？”<br/>“哼，你爸这种不自量力的人，那个女剑客看都没看一眼。”他的妻子毫不客气地揭穿了他，“还是那个剑士圆的场。”<br/>“喂！”<br/>“我说错了吗？”<br/>阿努阿兰德。<br/>“我听说情人节就要到了。”扎着马尾的杰兰特捧着书问，“情人是什么意思？”<br/>阿尔杰塔追忆了一下，又看了看面前重生后就啥也不懂的小个子：“你少问这种无聊的问题。”<br/>于是杰兰特跑去向冒险家打探，晚上又不屈不挠地向阿尔杰塔提问：“他们说是最喜欢最重要的人。我们是姐弟，是不是应该算是情人了？”<br/>“我怎么知道？！”睡觉被打扰的阿尔杰塔很烦躁，“你爱怎么想怎么想，别来烦我。”<br/>等待白昼森林。<br/>“唉，像你这种龙，大概是不会明白这种滋味了。”卢比纳特叹气。<br/>“凭什么这么说？”杰兰特瞪着他，“古代龙的知识不比混沌龙差！”<br/>“这不是一回事。”卢比纳特懒洋洋地给自己斟一杯酒，“比如，你有过恋人吗？”<br/>“恋人？”<br/>卢比纳特端起酒杯，脸上露出一副“果然如此”的表情：“恋人，或者说情人。总而言之，没有品尝过爱情的生物是不会——”<br/>“谁说我没有！”杰兰特打断他，“我和阿尔杰塔就是情人！”<br/>卢比纳特被酒呛到了。<br/>“什、什么？”他艰难地问，“你准是误会了什么。”<br/>“不可能的，我问过阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特斩钉截铁，“她赞同我的意见！”<br/>卢比纳特：“……”<br/>杰兰特仍然不依不饶地盯着他，似乎非要卢比纳特承认他是对的才肯罢休。'<br/>“算了。”卢比纳特摇摇头，又不知从哪翻出一只酒杯，敷衍地擦了擦，少少地倒一点酒，覆盖了杯底。<br/>“也许只有已经离开的人才是我们坚持到现在的原因。”他把杯子递给杰兰特，“但现在能互相慰藉着的，也只有还活着的人了。”<br/>杰兰特没太听懂，但他接过酒杯，学着卢比纳特的样子一饮而尽，却险些吐了出来。<br/>“这是什么奇怪的味道？！”杰兰特不满地连着灌了好几口水，想要冲淡嘴里的味道。<br/>“庆幸吧。”卢比纳特笑了笑，“你现在还在讨厌这种味道。”<br/>杰兰特不明所以地看看他，又看看他端着的酒杯。<br/>酒杯里倒映着银色的月亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 龙与骑士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>杰兰特/贝斯柯德<br/>给基友的生贺！<br/>角色互换梗，也就是【贝爷是装作普通冒险家的守护者龙，杰哥是竞技场遴选出的骑士】</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这不是我应得的荣誉。”<br/>·<br/>“杰兰特，你上报纸了。”巴尔纳说。<br/>“还是头条。”特拉马伊补充。<br/>他们两个说出这些话的时候，杰兰特正把洗好的、阿尔杰塔的床单晾起来。<br/>“我只是说了实话。”他专注地拍打完几处褶皱，抬起头认真地说。<br/>“是啊，说了实话。”特拉马伊干巴巴地说，“说完之后还当场转头就走，把国王和满场的权贵扔在脑后。这件事情不是诚实还是说谎的问题，只是你应该帮着王室安抚下普通民众。何况你是屠龙团的领袖，任何荣誉——”<br/>“绿龙之所以能被打败，完全是贝斯科德的功劳，我甚至没有帮上忙。”杰兰特坚持，“我们不能因为他的身份就对他有所偏见。”<br/>“也不是‘没有帮上忙’。”巴尔纳试图安慰他，尽管很失败， “他从天上掉下来的时候你不是跑过去扶了一把吗？” <br/>然后贝斯科德就推开他独自离开了。<br/>杰兰特摇了摇头。<br/>“至少应该告诉人们真相，打败绿龙，带来安宁的人是贝斯科德。”杰兰特又回到了原来的话题，“只不过他是条龙。”<br/>“‘只不过是条龙’？！”特拉马伊哀叹， “这足够让市民恐慌上五六年了，绿龙出现的时候教堂门口祈求祝福的人的队伍一直排到魔法师的研究所，我们天天熬夜念祷词，还要应付魔法师的冷嘲热讽。”<br/>“他并不可怕。”杰兰特慢慢地说，“我能感受到他的责任感，他不是无情无义的人。<br/>“没有人比你更了解他。”特拉马伊说，“但就算是你，他也没有告诉你他究竟是谁。”<br/>·<br/>杰兰特再见到贝斯科德完全是巧合。<br/>阿尔杰塔坚持要吃凯德拉草莓做的点心，于是杰兰特就在凯德拉多停留了数个小时， 寻找符合要求的食物。<br/>贝斯科德看起来并不是很有精神。他一如以往地肤色苍白，带着一副三天三夜没有睡过觉的烦躁神情。他口中念叨着一些诸如“纯白之球”、“红色军团”之类杰兰特不知道的词，但更多的是“垃圾”、“浪费时间”这类很熟悉的话。他 看上去和人类没什么区别，难道他也有工作，以此赚取工资养活自己吗？<br/>如果贝斯科德知道杰兰特曾经产生过这种想法，大概会嗤笑着讽刺他吧。<br/>在阿尔特里亚大陆现有的记载中，龙往往被描述成恐怖危险，一口气能吃52843092个人的生物。<br/>所以当杰兰特看到篝火上烤着的蜥蜴，和篝火旁看起来十分冷漠的贝思柯德的时候，他的心情十分复杂。火光映在贝斯科德脸上，他的表情看起来不像是在看任何一种是食物的东西。<br/>“我有我的使命，这和你们没有关系。” <br/>贝思柯德看起来不想多谈。<br/>“那你要吃点草莓塔吗？”杰兰特扯开纸袋口，“我想阿尔杰塔不会太介意……”<br/>贝斯科德沉默地看着他，杰兰特从纸袋里抬起头，眼神里充满疑惑。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>·<br/>“阿尔巴特罗号使用的是只能在神圣天堂补充能源的特殊驱动装置。这里没有可以启动它的设备。”白发苍苍的工程师挥舞着扳手，“除非你有办法把悬浮装置能量充满，别说你是王城的骑士，就算你是卡西乌斯王本人也得在这等着！”<br/>被突发事件困在了凯德拉的杰兰特眨了眨眼睛。也许他应该给阿尔杰塔寄封信来说明现在的情况，但想必她无论如何也不会费心去查看信箱的。正站在工程师面前的那个人背影看上去像是贝斯科德，他多半是看错了。<br/>“我没有闲工夫去解释。”那人说，“你如果想让悬浮装置充能——”<br/>……贝斯科德？<br/>好在有杰兰特救场，不然贝斯科德大概会被当成来捣乱的人然后列入黑名单。<br/>“沉睡者神殿里有古代人的遗迹，用来充能绰绰有余。”贝斯科德说。<br/>“你也准备去神圣天堂？”<br/>“有点事情。”<br/>“我想我能帮上忙。”<br/>“没什么需要你的地方。”贝斯科德干脆地拒绝了他，“你也未必知道遗迹的确切位置。”<br/>“我不只是说这件事，贝斯科德。”杰兰特叹了口气，“我们得谈谈。”<br/>贝斯科德不语。<br/>“我们得谈谈。”杰兰特坚持。<br/>半个月之后。<br/>“所以，”阿尔杰塔气势汹汹地拎着剑，“你失踪了这么多天，一直跟在那个贝斯科德后面白白给他干活？杰兰特——”<br/>“我有给你写信。”杰兰特辩解，“贝斯科德在履行着他守护世界的责任，我不能袖手旁观。”<br/>阿尔杰塔没有被这个理由说服，她仍然一副立时三刻要去找贝斯科德干架的样子。<br/>“这件事可没有这么容易过去。”她警告地看着挡住门口的杰兰特，抬起手用剑尖指着他，“我今天要把他捅个对穿，你要是敢拦着我，我就先在你身上试试手法。”<br/>“来吧。”杰兰特仍然挡在门前，闭上眼睛，张开双臂。<br/>阿尔杰塔气绝。<br/>·<br/>“我想龙之追随者在这个月内就会再出现。”杰兰特说到一半，顿了顿，“你还在听吗？贝斯科德？”<br/>贝斯科德从回忆里回过神来，扯了个理由搪塞：“我在计划接下来的路线，你说了什么？”<br/>“关于龙之追随者……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 烟花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>佩达与伊丽莎白的圣诞节。<br/>佩达/伊丽莎白</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢比纳特一向过得很没有时间观念。直到伊丽莎白请他帮忙之前，他完全没意识到圣诞节已经近在眼前了。<br/>“十几天前我还想起过这件事。”卢比纳特走进厨房，“那时候大街小巷都开始挂红色和绿色的丝带，铃铛声吵得连龙都睡不好觉，在王城里的转角处准能差点撞上圣诞树。但不知道为什么，后来就忘——”<br/>伊丽莎白揭开锅盖的那一瞬间，卢比纳特像是被按了开关一样沉默了。<br/>“最开始我请梅里恩戴尔帮我试味，想听听她有什么意见。”伊丽莎白说，“你知道，精灵的感官是最敏锐的。”<br/>“所以这种东西对她们来说，应该是剧毒中的剧毒吧。”卢比纳特干巴巴地说，“我的修改建议只有一个：倒了吧。我可以给你做一锅新的。”<br/>卢比纳特以为她还会再挣扎一会儿，打了一肚子腹稿想要告诉她她那锅汤已经彻彻底底的没救了，不是配方的问题，也请她千万不要尝试再煮一锅新的。但今天的伊丽莎白似乎出奇地听劝，在旁边看着卢比纳特从择菜那一步重来。<br/>厨房里很安静，卢比纳特手里的汤勺在锅里慢慢地转着圈，带出一点液体流动的响动。<br/>“往年也没有见你这么用心准备。”卢比纳特调侃，“婚后终于有了女主人的自觉了吗？”<br/>“这是最后一个圣诞节了。”她放轻声音，“当然要好好准备。”<br/>卢比纳特猛地回头看向她。<br/>伊丽莎白坦然地看着他。<br/>卢比纳特完全清楚她在说什么。但她很少表露出应有的悲伤或者痛苦，而是常常轻快地笑着说一句“接下来就拜托你了”，仿佛托付给卢比纳特不是整个未来，而只是这样的一锅汤。<br/>·<br/>难得的独处。<br/>乐声和人群被隔绝在墙外。但如果从窗口俯瞰，依然能看到道路上连绵不绝的灯火。这一切的有伊丽莎白的功劳：她亲自组织的慈善拍卖会和协助参加的民间义卖让最穷困的人也能在圣诞节里有个温暖的居所，桌上有充足的食物。<br/>“那么，”伊丽莎白举起酒杯，眨眨眼睛，“敬这个国家，敬国王——”<br/>“那还要敬王妃，”佩达接口，“以及，敬我们的理想。”<br/>“没错。”伊丽莎白脸上绽放出笑容，眼神明亮，“敬我们的理想。”<br/>酒杯的边缘轻轻磕碰，发出一声脆响。平常有力地挥舞着刀剑和法杖的手，做起这样轻柔的动作也没有丝毫不合衬的地方。他们的眼神在比酒杯更高的地方交汇，让他们同时在对方眼睛里看到了自己。<br/>抿一口酒液，杯口上残留的红色痕迹比酒的颜色更浓。<br/>一阵突如其来的耳鸣袭击了她，让她没有听清佩达说的话。不过不要紧，她还可以微笑，一边微笑一边用餐巾随意抹去杯口的血迹。<br/>“我直到我生命的最后一刻，都要为我和他的理想而活呀。”她曾经这么对卢比纳特说。<br/>一朵绚烂的烟花在空中彻底绽开，伊丽莎白没有注意到它是什么时候升上天空的，但她有点着迷地盯着那些散落的、微弱的、星星点点的光。<br/>佩达看着她微微晃动的睫毛，把手轻轻覆盖在她肩膀上。<br/>伊丽莎白抬起头，眼睛里的光芒比佩达所见任何其他事物都要明亮。<br/>既然还没有化为灰烬，就要继续照亮一切啊。<br/>只不过每一个被温情滋养过的灵魂，都再也难以忍耐孤苦和寂寞。即使是允诺了盛世的王和舍己的意志已然落定的王妃，也是被允许暂且停下脚步，享受这炉火边的一刻温暖的吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>梗来自Five for Fighting的Heaven Knows<br/>杰兰特/贝斯柯德</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰兰特坐在草地上。<br/>杂草长得很高，几乎能碰到他的耳际。夕照温柔的橙色亲吻着他的额头、他的眼角、他搭在膝盖上的手。<br/>而贝斯柯德看见他。<br/>呼吸一滞。风吹过这片平原，草一层又一层地倾斜，扫过贝斯柯德的靴子，发出窸窣声。贝斯柯德朝杰兰特的方向迈开脚步，先是松散的便步，然后是行军般的疾步，最后他不知不觉跑起来。风打在他皱着眉头的脸上，草茎在他脚下折断，露出幼白的根。<br/>他跑得足够远了，远到他呼吸不均。等到他停在杰兰特面前的时候，他气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖，他已经不记得上次跑到上气不接下气是什么时候了。<br/>杰兰特本来正看着渐渐下沉的斜阳，而当贝斯柯德站在他面前的时候，杰兰特把视线移向他，露出一个轻松的笑。贝斯柯德还是皱眉，仿佛因为杰兰特的不知所踪而贻误战机，好像下一秒就要开始责难。杰兰特站起来，走到贝斯柯德眼前，贝斯柯德注意到杰兰特的剑不在他手边。<br/>“很久不见了，贝斯柯德。”杰兰特说。<br/>贝斯柯德还没接话。杰兰特偏头示意他跟上，就迈步朝山峦走去。一望无际的原野边缘已经没有太阳的痕迹了，只剩下余晖浸透在远方的空气里。<br/>“要去哪？”贝斯柯德思绪更清晰了一些，想指出让杰兰特带路不是个好主意。<br/>杰兰特略微思考了一会儿。<br/>“不知道。”杰兰特坦诚地说，“但我相信很快就会到了。”<br/>贝斯柯德有话要说，但杰兰特抢先一步。前者姑且沉默，但眼神里依然缺乏信任。<br/>“趁我还没有忘记，”杰兰特问，“特拉玛依现在怎么样了？”<br/>“教皇。”贝斯柯德言简意赅。<br/>“可惜没再见到他。”<br/>贝斯柯德希望他不要问巴尔纳，或是阿尔杰塔。<br/>“啊，我看到了，”杰兰特说，“神圣天堂。”<br/>神圣天堂特有的白色尖顶在夜色中不甚清晰。杰兰特加快脚步，灰色的披风尾浮到腰的高度。城门深色的影子渐渐靠近，贝斯柯德注意到城门并不像平常一样在夜间紧闭着，而是完全敞开的，如果不是两边没有列队的卫兵，这个场景会让他联想到迎接军队凯旋的场景。但此刻城墙内没有欢呼的民众，只有安静空旷的街道；城墙外也没有盔甲锃亮的军团，只有金发的剑士迎着月光走在风里，而贝斯柯德自己被城墙的阴影遮蔽。<br/>贝斯柯德不清楚现在是什么时间，但他印象中的神圣天堂从不像现在这么安静。他们绕过街道中央的喷泉，杰兰特在喷泉的雕塑边驻足——像他每次路过这里的时候一样——近到水花偶尔会溅上他的脸。而后他们离开，走向城市的更深处。流水声渐行渐远，只剩下靴底在石砖地上踏出的轻响。<br/>直到他们站定。<br/>“竞技场。”贝斯柯德说。<br/>“是的，我想我可以在这里结束。或者说是重新开始。”杰兰特的视线从周围的事物移回到贝斯柯德身上，“我的力量用尽了，但使命还没有结束。”<br/>“你所做的已经足够了。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“这不是悼词。”<br/>“是必须道别的时候了。”<br/>“如果你承诺会回来。”<br/>“我已经回来了。”<br/>贝斯柯德猛然盯住杰兰特的眼睛，那里面充满希望和坦然。朝阳就要在他背后升起，光芒令人想起金龙张开翅膀时散落满地的羽毛。<br/>贝斯柯德正要再上前一步。<br/>“再见，贝斯柯德。”<br/>贝斯柯德骤然睁开双眼。<br/>阳光穿透窗户，迷之大陆的阳光，看起来和阿尔特里亚一般无二。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 阿尔特里亚全明星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>半现代AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在阿尔特里亚大陆，想要人气高居不下地一直红下去，是很困难的。除了著名夏萝莉的粉丝遍布整个大陆，其他人都在凄凄惨惨地混饭吃。</p><p>除非你是条龙。</p><p>1</p><p>事情的起因是杰兰特偷偷躲在凯利店里的柜台后面吃一碗麻辣烫，然而被来采访的美食节目记者逮了个正着。</p><p>“啊，这里有位顾客正吃得十分投入！让我们来看看他对这家店的麻辣烫有什么评价！”来自莲花沼泽台的塔玛拉把法杖对准了他，“先生你——杰兰特？！”</p><p>受到惊吓的杰兰特从麻辣烫中抬起头来，嘴里塞满了土豆片，脸上还有一道酱料，正迷茫地看着她。</p><p>塔玛拉目瞪口呆。</p><p>反应过来的杰兰特惊慌失措地试图捂住自己脸，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，张开金色的翅膀飞上了天。</p><p>黑山山脚某个山洞里，再也看不下去的贝斯柯德啪地一声关掉了电视。</p><p>“你知道我今天看到的头条是什么吗？！”阿尔杰塔手里拿着双剑，却一脚朝杰兰特踹了过去，“六大英雄之首杰兰特在路边摊被拍——是麻辣烫的魅力还是另有隐情！”</p><p>跑到黑山山脚被阿尔杰塔抓住的杰兰特默默地挨了这一脚，但还是好奇地问：“还能有什么隐情？”</p><p>阿尔杰塔气得举起了剑：“你还好意思问？！”</p><p>杰兰特看着剑上越来越来亮的魔力，惊恐地倒退了一步。</p><p>“要打架去竞技场，别在我这里吵。”贝斯柯德从阴影里走出来，不耐烦地拎着剑驱赶他们。</p><p>杰兰特眼看阿尔杰塔瞪大了眼睛，连忙岔开话题：“贝斯柯德你什么时候住到这里来了？”</p><p>贝斯柯德无言地看了他一眼，而阿尔杰塔翻着白眼叹了口气。</p><p>杰兰特不明所以。</p><p>“你上个星期才来过这。”贝斯柯德扶额，“真不知道我和你说这个有什么意义。”</p><p>“走吧，回家再和你算账。”阿尔杰塔没好气地说，“你是吃饱了，也不知道我让艾奥纳帮忙带的冰激凌和果汁到没到……”</p><p>“你不能总是让艾奥纳帮你带东西，阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特一脸正直。</p><p>“是吗？那你会冰镇吗？”</p><p>“……”杰兰特默了一阵，试图说服她，“艾奥纳的宝玉那么小，应该让他——”</p><p>“和杰兰特一起享受无忧无虑的生活？！”阿尔杰塔烦躁地挥手，“你们什么时候能把名字改一改？！都叫杰兰特不烦吗？！”</p><p>杰兰特看了看阿尔杰塔，默默在心安慰自己：</p><p>卢比纳特说过的，像阿尔杰塔这些雌性每个月总有这么几天。</p><p>某个快餐店里，他们提到的另一个杰兰特正和艾奥纳并排坐在高脚凳上。</p><p>“可是卢比纳特告诉我不要吃这些食物……”艾奥纳犹豫地看着面前的炸鸡。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔也叫我不要吃啊。”杰兰特嚼着食物口齿不清地说，“反正现在他们不在。”</p><p>艾奥纳好像被说服了，拿起炸鸡张大嘴巴咬了一口，然后一下子睁大了眼睛：“杰兰特！真的很好吃！”</p><p>杰兰特得意地一笑，还沾着油的手指伸向了冰激凌的盒子。</p><p>“别动那个！那个是阿尔杰塔叫我带给她的！”</p><p>2</p><p>“阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特表情诚恳地敲着房门，“你真的该起床了，九点有你的通告啊。”</p><p>小一点的杰兰特正坐在餐桌旁晃着腿，把自己的牛奶推给了艾奥纳。后者正捧着另一杯暖呼呼的热牛奶一口口地喝。</p><p>“你比我更需要它。”面对艾奥纳疑惑的目光，杰兰特一脸正色。</p><p>艾奥纳似懂非懂地点点头，然而杰兰特还没来得及欢呼，就被谁抬起下巴对上杯子灌了一口。</p><p>一头银发乱糟糟的阿尔杰特动作堪称一气呵成。</p><p>“快点喝掉。”阿尔杰特正皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己，“艾奥纳，不许再帮他喝牛奶了。”</p><p>“喔。”艾奥纳小声回应。</p><p>阿尔杰塔接过杰兰特递过来的酒味牛奶就扬长而去，助理戴维已经在外面等着了。</p><p>“我不喝牛奶也会拥有力量的。”小一点的杰兰特对大一点的据理力争，“我的力量来源是宝玉，又不是牛奶！”</p><p>“但是你昨天不还半夜起来偷喝阿尔杰塔的酒味牛奶吗？”</p><p>“而且还把空瓶子弄的到处都是。”艾奥纳补充道。</p><p>“酒味牛奶当然和普通牛奶不一样，”小杰兰特瞪着他们俩，“那是—”</p><p>门铃响了。</p><p>杰兰特一打开门，就看到卢比纳特谨慎地探出头。</p><p>“银龙不在吧？”</p><p>早年间卢比纳特和阿尔杰塔打过一架，从此阿尔杰塔每次见到卢比纳特都会拔出剑等着卢比纳特自觉退出她的视线范围。</p><p>“不在，”杰兰特叹了口气，把路让了出来，“不过你最好不要呆太久，阿尔杰塔会闻出你的气味的。”</p><p>卢比纳特经常来找艾奥纳倾诉情感上的烦恼——尽管没有人理解这个行为，不过这次他是来找小杰兰特的。</p><p>这位身高明显不合格还不肯喝牛奶的小杰兰特对卢比纳特的画非常着迷，虽然他从来不这么说。</p><p>小杰兰特在窗台明亮地光线下翻着画册。杰兰特看着他亮晶晶的眼睛微笑着。</p><p>然后他失手摔碎了玻璃杯，低头努力装作什么都没发生过。</p><p>卢比纳特打开冰箱，然后迅速撞上了冰箱门，冲杰兰特喊道：“法师的料理你不直接处理掉，留着污染剩下的食材吗？！”</p><p>“卡拉秋向我保证这次的料理很美味。”</p><p>卢比纳特又看了看那盆黏糊糊的黑色物体，面色诡异：“然后呢？你尝了？”</p><p>“没有。”杰兰特答道，“我说我要买点回复药，结果卡拉秋好像生气了，于是就走了。结果料理就一直放到了现在。”</p><p>卢比纳特抹了一把脸，木然地拉开冰箱门：“要是伊丽莎白还隔三差五给我送料理，我大概已经和她绝交了。”</p><p>不知道莲花沼泽还有魔法山脊的哪些法师是怎么生活的。</p><p>以上是两条努力处理掉料理的龙的全部想法。</p><p>3国王游戏梗</p><p>座位：</p><p>     塔，</p><p>杰，小杰，</p><p>贝，卢，</p><p>    白</p><p> </p><p>艾奥纳把果汁装满玻璃杯，杰兰特和贝思科德把桌子移到中央。而卢比纳特正把扑克里的红桃挑出来。</p><p>“不要红桃。”小杰兰特从他背后探出头，怀里还抱着把椅子。</p><p>“不可能。”卢比纳特坚持，“这是传统。”</p><p>“不要红桃。”小杰兰特瞪眼，“不然我就把你锁死厨房还骗伊丽莎白钥匙丢了的事情告诉她。”</p><p>“喂？！”卢比纳特猛地转过头，“那件事你也是帮凶好不好？”</p><p>“用方块。”小杰兰特指着一张方块A说。</p><p>卢比纳特唉声叹气着把红桃的牌塞回去。</p><p>第一局的国王是阿尔杰塔。</p><p>她把写着“Joker”的卡牌扔出，牌一直滑到圆桌中央。卢比纳特瞪了它半天，而小杰兰特唯恐天下不乱地催促阿尔杰塔宣布第一个命令。</p><p>“互换衣物。”阿尔杰塔一手托腮，另一只手的手指在杯子边缘转着圈，“1号和2号。”</p><p>小杰兰特已经兴高采烈地替她翻开了桌上倒扣着的牌——是方块6。</p><p>他看了看已经拿出方块2的杰兰特，怏怏地趴在桌子上推出一张方块A：“这有什么意义啊？！”</p><p>“啧，”坐在他左边的卢比纳特挪揄，“没穿上女装你很失落啊。”</p><p>小杰兰特瞪了他一眼，和杰兰特一块走到了房间里。</p><p>房间里隐约传来几句“你的围巾怎么这么长”之类的抱怨声，等到房门打开的时候，小杰兰特是拎着披风边出来的。</p><p>“和想象中差不多。”卢比纳特评价，“不过这也再一次证明了，杰兰特比你高。”</p><p>他左边的艾奥纳认真地点头。</p><p>“没有这种事！”小杰兰特炸毛，“我说过多少遍了？！我是力量还没有恢复！”</p><p>“我看你的力量也就是这种程度了。”贝思科德说。</p><p>在斗嘴演变成打架之前，阿尔杰塔把小杰兰特按回到座位上。</p><p>“你再闹腾我就把你扔出去。”阿尔杰塔说。</p><p>被威胁了的小杰兰特把头搁在椅背上，大一点的那个凑到他耳边。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔以前也经常这样数落我。”杰兰特一笑，“好吧，坦白地说，现在也还一样。”</p><p>小杰兰特把头转向他，眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>第二局更加风平浪静。</p><p>“那么，”杰兰特略一思索，“6号对5号说一句 ‘我讨厌你 ’ 。”</p><p>“这也太简单了。”小杰兰特一脸失望。</p><p>艾奥纳战战兢兢地翻开了他的6号卡</p><p>5号是他对面的阿尔杰塔。</p><p>好吧。小杰兰特心里想，我收回刚刚的话。</p><p>“我…”艾奥纳手撑在椅子边上往后挪了挪。</p><p>“这不是很简单的事情嘛。”卢比纳特怂恿，“阿尔杰塔要是打你我就，呃，把这当作新闻卖给佩奥里斯塔？”</p><p>阿尔杰塔斜了他一眼。</p><p>这一局以艾奥纳小声嗫嚅结尾，贝思科德把牌打乱，再依次把牌放在每个人面前。</p><p>小杰兰特速度最快，他的牌刚刚沾上桌面就被他抓起来。他看了一眼牌面，仰面倒在椅子上，哀怨地望着天花板。</p><p>“诶？”艾奥纳捧着王牌一下子喜笑颜开，“那就让4号吃十棵‘ 啊好辣的草 ’ 吧！”</p><p>贝思科德下意识看了看他的牌——方块三。</p><p>“可惜不是贝思科德。”杰兰特说，“他以前就经常开小灶做些辣到入不了口的食物。”</p><p>“那你们不也还是拿着‘辣到入不了口的食物’ 窝在角落里躲卡拉秋吗？”贝思科德冷哼一声。</p><p>抽到方块四的卢比纳特则得意洋洋地拎着那几根草。</p><p>“红龙宝玉里最多的知识就是火系魔法了。”他口齿不清地咬着草茎，“我难道还——”</p><p>他顿住了。</p><p>贝思科德嘲讽地笑了一声。杰兰特则同情地看着他。</p><p>辣味随着咀嚼迅速渗入舌苔，简直媲美那些腐蚀性的毒药。卢比纳特怀疑他的舌头已经遭到了严重的破坏，更何况他的耳根疼得像是谁在拿锥子试图钻透那里。</p><p>卢比纳特泪流满面，咽也不是吐也不是——如果他胆敢吐出来，这帮人肯定就敢给他塞回嘴里。</p><p>卢比纳特的火急火燎地伸手拿艾奥纳面前的冰镇果汁，然而阿尔杰塔站起来，身体横跨过整个桌面，把果汁拿走了。</p><p>“阿尔杰塔！”卢比纳特咬牙切齿。</p><p>“喝你自己的饮料。”阿尔杰塔戏谑。</p><p>卢比纳特看了看面前的高脚杯。杯里装着蜂蜜色的酒液——这当然不是解辣的好选择，这是他为抽到王牌之后的命令准备的道具。</p><p>卢比纳特艰难地咽下那棵名字有点傻但是名副其实的草，他右边的小杰兰特及时补刀：</p><p>“还有九棵。”</p><p>卢比纳特心里咬牙。</p><p>他敢拿他帅气的脸打赌，阿尔杰塔还有小杰兰特这两个家伙肯定转头就会把他狼狈的样子绘声绘色地描述给梅里恩戴尔的！</p><p>等到咽下最后一口啊好辣的草的时候，卢比纳特已经被辣的奄奄一息了。</p><p>虽然在吃到第七棵的时候阿尔杰塔终于看够了戏，允许艾奥纳给他倒了杯混着冰渣的水，但在卢比纳特看来，就算吞掉整个哈夫林也救不了他了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>